<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cheerful by naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933550">cheerful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup'>naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With only a little convincing needed from Kiba, Naruto joins the cheerleading team in a new scheme to meet girls. With a lot of convincing needed from Sakura, Hinata joins the cheerleading team in hopes of building her confidence. NaruHina. Silly, Fluffy High School AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto shuffled through the crowded cafeteria of Konoha High trying to decide if he was going to fuck around at the arcade with his friends after school or maybe just go home and nap.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Naruto happily greeted his friends as he approached their usual lunch table. The boys all smiled, nodded, or gave a wave of acknowledgment. He plopped himself on the nearest chair and began retrieving his lunch from his backpack.</p><p>When Naruto looked up he found Kiba staring directly at him with an eager smile. Despite being slightly perturbed by his friend's expectant gaze, Naruto raised a curious eyebrow. "What?"</p><p>"Man, I have a really super genius idea and you just <em>have</em> to get in on it!" Kiba beamed.</p><p>"Huh?" Naruto was confused. Kiba was not really one to be considered a genius but maybe he figured out a new hack for the video game they've been playing.</p><p>"Oh just give it a rest already," Shikamaru groaned. Choji laughed as he continued munching away on a bag of potato chips.</p><p>"Oh shut up!" Kiba scoffed at Shikamaru. Now he was really confused... "Naruto isn't lame like you guys! He'll totally back me up because he's my only friend who recognizes my brilliance!"</p><p>"Okay wait, rewind!" Naruto chuckled, waving his hands. "What is it that we're doing?"</p><p>"We're gonna become cheerleaders!" Kiba grinned.</p><p>"Uhh...what?" Naruto scrunched his face, like that was absolutely not where he thought this conversation was going.</p><p>"I told you no one is interested in your scheme," Shikamaru said shaking his head and returning to his lunch in front of him.</p><p>"Wait no! Naruto, hear me out!" Kiba said, standing and leaning over the table to get closer to him. "Picture this! Me and you, and twenty babes in short skirts!"</p><p>"Hmm..." A smirk tugged at Naruto's lips as he imagined it. It did seem like a better way to spend an afternoon than the arcade.</p><p>And Sakura was on the cheer team too! Maybe if she actually spent some time with him, she'd stop calling him a moron and actually consider going out with him!</p><p>Seeing his expression shift, Kiba began nodding eagerly. "See! See! He gets it!"</p><p>"Okay, so I can totally see the benefits, but like... what if we get made fun of?"</p><p>"I'll definitely make fun of you," Sasuke mumbled.</p><p>"Who cares!" Kiba practically shouted. "We'll be the ones laughing because we'll be hanging out with all the hot cheerleaders every day after school!"</p><p>Naruto smiled and scratched his cheek. "I mean that does sound pretty good... but I don't know the first thing about cheerleading."</p><p>"Neither do I! But Ino told me they're looking for some muscle to beef up their competition team, I'm sure they can teach us what we need to know! I mean we're in shape, how hard could it really be?!"</p>
<hr/><p>"The cheer team?" Hinata mumbled, twisting her hair around her finger. "I, uh, I don't really think I'm suited for something like that."</p><p>"Oh c'mon Hinata," Sakura whined, as the girls exited their last class of the day. "As a gymnast, you're like already halfway there! I'm sure you can pick up on the routines quickly, it's just a matter of learning stunts."</p><p>"Well, it's not so much the skills..." she hesitated. "It's more... the performing..."</p><p>"What do you mean?!" Sakura frowned as they stopped at her locker. After exchanging her textbook for her cheer duffle, the pinkette turned to her friend with an incredulous look. "You perform at gymnastics competitions?"</p><p>Hinata sighed, "Yeah but that... that's different. The crowd is like other people's families and stuff. Cheerleading is performing in front of the whole school... all my peers... basically everyone I know..."</p><p>Her voice grew quieter as her face grew more horrified at the thought of messing up or looking like a fool in front of the whole school.</p><p>"Whoa Hinata, chill! It's really not as intense as you're making it seem. But maybe that's the exact reason you should do it!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I mean, I already know you'd be so awesome! I think this could really help build your confidence!" Sakura reasoned. Her encouraging smile made Hinata begin to consider the proposition.</p><p>"We're really trying to improve the team before competition season, I know some sick tumbling passes from you would really up our routines. Please, will you think about it? Please?"</p><p>"Umm, yeah, I'll think about it. I'd have to talk to my dad too. I would probably need to take a step back from gym if I did join."</p><p>"Well think it over," Sakura said, closing her locker and throwing her cheer duffle over her shoulder. "I can introduce you to Coach Tsunade if you wanted to ask some questions too."</p><p>Hinata nodded. Maybe Sakura was right. She was a senior in high school, she really shouldn't be this painfully shy. Maybe stepping outside of her comfort zone would be good for her.</p>
<hr/><p>"Coach Tsunade is nice... well, usually nice." Sakura corrected, as she guided Hinata to the back gym where the cheer team practiced. "Sometimes she can be kinda scary, but like I'm sure she'll be nice to you."</p><p>Hinata furrowed her brow. Despite all of Sakura's reassurances and her father's surprising approval, she was still rather intimidated about joining the cheer team. Would the other girls accept her?</p><p>Hinata came dressed in a black sports bra and shorts. It was what she usually wore for gymnastics practice and it's what Sakura was wearing too, but it was still slightly unnerving being so immodest at school.</p><p>The girls entered the back gym to find an older blonde woman in a tracksuit talking with Ino, Kiba, and... Naruto!</p><p>Hinata froze in her tracks and nervously grabbed Sakura by the arm. "What's N-Naruto doing here?"</p><p>"Honestly? I have no clue," Sakura shrugged and continued walking. Hinata hesitantly followed, now feeling even more shy in the presence of her long time crush.</p><p>"Do you know how to tumble?" Tsunade asked the boys.</p><p>"I don't know what that means," Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>The group turned to look at Hinata and Sakura as they approached. Ino smirked and tossed her platinum blonde ponytail over her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey Sakura, you made it just in time to witness my victory!" Ino bragged. "I recruited two big, strong boys to the team. I'm sure they can add some power to our stunts. Ooh! Or if they can learn to partner stunt that would totally up our competition scores!" Ino looked to Tsunade with a bright smile.</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's a pretty big <em>IF</em>, Ino! You didn't win, because I brought a guarantee!" Hinata blanched when Sakura gestured to her. Everyone just stared at her, including Naruto. She gave a nervous wave.</p><p>"You guys know Hinata! Well, she's a gymnast. So she can totally improve the tumbling section of our routine with more complex passes."</p><p>Tsunade raised an intrigued eyebrow. "What do you have?"</p><p>"Umm, I have my full... And I'm actually working on my double."</p><p>"Damn," Ino mumbled, impressed. Most girls on the team had their back handspring. Some, including Ino and Sakura, had their back tuck, but no one was that advanced.</p><p>"Also," Hinata paused, nervously biting her lip, "...my family owns Hyuga Gymnastics, so I think if I talk to my dad the team could use the space to work on their skills. I teach private lessons — usually to younger kids but — I'd be happy to help anyone on the team improve."</p><p>"Suck it Ino!" Sakura cheered. "My recruit has skills and resources! I totally win!"</p><p>Hinata blushed. She wasn't sure what the parameters of this competition were, but she was happy to help Sakura.</p><p>"Great job girls," Tsunade smiled. "I think all three of them will make a great addition to the team."</p><p>It wasn't long before the other girls on the team began filing into the back gym. Naruto couldn't help but stare at their banging bodies all wearing revealing workout apparel. Tight leggings or short shorts. Tank tops or some wearing only sports bras.</p><p>A hit on his arm made him turn to Kiba who was sitting on the bleachers beside him, also staring. "Am I a genius or what?!" he whispered, with a self-satisfied grin.</p><p>The girls dropped their matching duffles on the bleachers and congregated into small groups chatting away before Tsunade called them all to attention. "Alright, ladies! Let's get warmed up with a lap around the school and then Ino will lead in some stretches before we have a little team meeting."</p><p>The girls all quickly ran out the back door of the gym. Kiba and Naruto just sat and stared blankly, not quite sure what they should be doing.</p><p>"What are you two goons waiting for?!" Tsunade snapped at them like they were stupid. "Go!" She gestured impatiently at the back door. Kiba and Naruto scrambled up to chase after their new teammates.</p><p>It took some effort to catch up to the girls after their headstart, but soon they met up with the pack. It seemed as though they all kept a steady pace, no one really too far ahead or behind.</p><p>Leading the pack was Ino and Sakura who seemed to be glaring at each other as each tried to be one step ahead of the other. Kiba was eager to be towards the front, probably trying to show off.</p><p>Naruto found himself somewhere towards the middle. He noticed Hinata running, her long indigo ponytail bobbed back and forth. He decided to run with her and ask about how she decided to become a cheerleader. It seemed a bit out of character for the timid girl.</p><p>Before Naruto could utter his question, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes noticed the way Hinata's rather large chest bounced as they ran.</p><p>She usually wore oversized sweaters and other loose-fitting clothes that concealed her figure. He would have never expected her slender frame to have so many muscles, let alone a huge rack!</p><p>"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto smiled, keeping pace beside her. He tried his very best not to let his gaze fall. He wasn't a perv like his godfather! "I'm a little surprised you're here. I never pegged you as the cheerleading type."</p><p>Her brow furrowed slightly at his comment, but quickly she shifted her expression to offer him a small smile instead. "Yeah I guess I'm just trying to... try something new," she shrugged. Her soft voice was sweet and genuine.</p><p>There was a brief lapse in their conversation. They were surrounded by the sound of the group's chit chat, labored breaths, and feet hitting the pavement.</p><p><em>Don't look at her boobs</em>, Naruto reminded himself even as his gaze wandered to her from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"So what type am I?" she whispered.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You said I'm not the cheerleading type, so what type am I?" Hinata rephrased.</p><p>"Oh haha." He laughed awkwardly. Was his initial question offensive? He tried to figure out a nonoffensive reply but his mind was still so distracted by the bounce of her chest as they ran beside each other. "I uhh... I guess like... the nerdy type? Ya know, like <em>studious</em>."</p><p>That seemed like a safe choice, he was basically calling her smart, right? Like he saw her for her brain and not just those massive boobs that looked so squishy and nice. Oh, how he'd love to put his face... wait what?!</p><p>Hinata grimaced and Naruto quickly added, "I mean like the cute nerdy type though! Like you wear these big clothes that make you seem so tiny," Oh god, he was rambling. "Like it makes me feel like you need me to reach a book on the top shelf at the library... kind of cute nerdy, ya know."</p><p>Naruto's face flushed and not just from the running. He really couldn't read her facial expression and wasn't sure if his amendment made things better or worse. "Oh uhh sorry haha. Was that weird? I mean... I uh... Oh, Kiba!? What was that?! I better go catch up with him!"</p><p>Naruto picked up his pace to catch up with Kiba who had never actually called to him, leaving Hinata reeling.</p><p>"Kiba," Naruto grumbled as he jogged up to his friend. "I found one critical flaw in your plan..."</p><p>Kiba gasped in over-exaggerated offense.</p><p>"I can't talk to girls!" Naruto cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the team arrived back in the gym, Naruto was actually out of breath. "Fuck, how far was that, ya think?"</p>
<p>Kiba was bent over, also breathing heavily. Maybe they overestimated how in shape they were.</p>
<p>"That was barely a mile," Sakura called. Naruto looked up just in time to catch her rolling her eyes. "Hey Ino," Sakura added. "Your recruits can't hang."</p>
<p>Kiba snapped up and scoffed at the insult. "I just don't usually run because cardio kills gains!" he defended.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Several of the other girls giggled before they began pulling big blue mats from a nearby closet to cover the gym floor.</p>
<p>Getting teased by twenty girls was not how Naruto pictured this when Kiba had sold him on the idea.</p>
<p>Ino stomped over to them, lips pursed. "You guys better not embarrass me!" She whispered harshly. "Now get over there and stretch!"</p>
<p>Everyone spread out on the mats that covered almost the entirety of the basketball court. Naruto hadn't realized that Ino had recruited them and was leading the group in their stretches because she was, in fact, the captain of the cheerleading team.</p>
<p>He was surprised he didn't know. It seemed like something she would brag about. Or maybe she did and he hadn't been listening…</p>
<p>Ino stood at the front counting aloud as everyone held the stretches. Naruto and Kiba were in the back attempting to follow along. He stood with his feet together struggling to reach towards his toes and realized he should probably work on his flexibility.</p>
<p>"Psst!"</p>
<p>Naruto turned to Kiba who was wearing that same grin from earlier and nodded forward. Blue eyes followed his gaze to see all the girls bent over and twenty beautiful booties were up in the air. Naruto quickly looked back down at his feet and swallowed nervously.</p>
<p>"Say I'm a genius!" Kiba whispered, but Naruto just shook his head and chuckled.</p>
<p>After possibly the most thorough stretching of Naruto's life, the team all sat down on the mats for Coach Tsunade to address them.</p>
<p>"As you may have noticed, we have a few new additions to the team today. So please welcome, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata!" The girls gave the new members a combination of greetings, claps, and smiles. "We'll have to retool the stunt groups to accommodate the new members, so that's what we'll be working on today. Any questions?"</p>
<p>A hand shot up in the air.</p>
<p>"Yes, Shion?" Tsunade said.</p>
<p>The blonde looked at Hinata, then back to their coach. "So I understand letting these boys join, but why let some rando who didn't even try out on the team?" Shion asked, not hiding her distaste.</p>
<p>Hinata stared at the ground in front of her. Why did she decide to join the cheer team? This was a terrible idea! She knew the other girls would hate her!</p>
<p>"Do you want to show them?"</p>
<p>Hinata's eyes shot up to Coach Tsunade, a combination of shock and embarrassment on her face. "Right now?"</p>
<p>"Did you need to warm up?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Umm... I guess I'll be fine," Hinata mumbled before pushing herself up to stand. She made her way toward the clear space in front of the group. Standing at the edge of the mat, Hinata rolled her wrists, concentrating, visualizing. She tucked her arms to her chest and twisted her body just to feel that motion.</p>
<p>The group all watched quietly, expectantly. She took a deep breath before swinging her arms back, taking two bounding steps, and threw a roundoff, back handspring, full. Out of habit, she hit an end post like she would after a pass in a floor routine, but then quickly remembered herself and dropped her arms.</p>
<p>Sakura whooped excitedly as the other girls clapped politely and whispered among themselves. Shion appeared mildly annoyed that she actually had talent.</p>
<p>"That was sick!" Naruto piped up. He raised his hand and looked to Tsunade, "can I learn to do that?!"</p>
<p>"You can definitely try," Tsunade chuckled. "I'd like for you to learn to tumble, so you can start having private lessons with Hinata."</p>
<p>"What?!" Hinata blurted, and then immediately covered her mouth. She wasn't usually one to question authority.</p>
<p>"You said you could do private lessons, right?" Tsunade asked. "Well, I have an eager student with absolutely no skills for you."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Naruto objected, but then again what she said was true.</p>
<p>"Oh umm, yes ma'am." Hinata nodded to Tsunade and returned to sit with the team.</p>
<p>She could hardly believe she was on the same team as Naruto spending every day after school together. Now she had to spend even more time with him... one on one?</p>
<p>Hinata tried to calm her breathing, her heart was beating way too fast. It's fine. They're teammates now, she should be able to spend time with him and teach him something that would benefit the team. She could do this. Right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Okay so pay close attention!" Ino told Naruto and Kiba as they stood behind her. The team had split up into what would be their "stunt groups".</p>
<p>Naruto was still working on learning all the lingo, but he had gathered that "tumbling" meant doing flips, and "stunting" meant throwing girls in the air.</p>
<p>"We'll start with something super basic, this is a half." The stunt group in front of them demonstrated as Ino narrated every step. "So your flyer will step her right foot into the base's hands, and you'll grab her ankle…"</p>
<p>Naruto furrowed his brow, there were so many terms to remember. Each move they did had a name, and each person in the stunt group had a specific role. Both he and Kiba were back spots, as was typical for taller, stronger cheerleaders.</p>
<p>"...then she'll step her left foot in the other base's hands and you'll push her butt up to help her stand, and grab the other ankle for support." The stunt group held their flyer's feet at about chest level as she stood with her arms in a high V.</p>
<p>Naruto stared awkwardly, just trying to absorb the information. Besides all the different terms, it didn't seem that complicated. Or was he missing something?</p>
<p>Kiba tentatively raised his hand. "So you're actually telling me to grab her butt?!" He seemed equal parts confused and excited.</p>
<p>Icy blue eyes narrowed into a mean glare. "No, you idiot! You are pushing her butt up for her to stand. If I hear about you <em>groping</em> your flyer, I will make you eat off of this filthy gym floor like the dog that you are! Do I make myself clear!?"</p>
<p>Naruto flinched when her eyes turned to him. "That goes for both of you!"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am!" Kiba and Naruto said in unison, both terrified of Ino's wrath.</p>
<p>"Cradle-1-2," the back spot who demonstrated called, then the group bounced together throwing their flyer in the air and catching her.</p>
<p>"Okay, did that make sense?" Ino asked the boys. "Are you ready to give it a try?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure let's go for it!" Kiba shrugged. She went on to tell them the members of their stunt groups, before pulling Kiba over to his new group. Naruto had to wait as Ino would be one of his bases along with Sakura, and Hinata would be their flyer.</p>
<p>Naruto glanced over to Hinata who was being coached by one of the other flyers and decided to approach her. Maybe try to clear the air since he said some awkward shit to her during their warm-up.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be great," Tenten told Hinata, giving her an encouraging smile and a pat on the back. Tenten slipped away to her group as Naruto walked over.</p>
<p>"Hey Hinata," Naruto began, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that weird stuff I said earlier. Just... ignore me… haha."</p>
<p>Hinata looked up at him with those big lavender eyes, before glancing nervously at the other girls stunting, doing far more advanced tricks than had been demonstrated for him and Kiba.</p>
<p>"I think you were right," she mumbled. Naruto raised a confused brow, not quite following. "I think I might be too nervous, too... <em>nerdy</em> to be a cheerleader."</p>
<p>"What?!" Naruto's jaw dropped. "That wasn't what I said! Or-or if it was, that wasn't what I meant!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and bent down to be eye level with her. "Don't listen to me! I'm an idiot! Just ask Sakura!"</p>
<p>"You're not an idiot…" Hinata muttered, too afraid to look him in the eye. He was so close, heat began rising in her cheeks.</p>
<p>Naruto continued, not paying mind to her defense of him. "You obviously can do really cool flips and you like super… <em>bendy</em>, ya know!?"</p>
<p>Her blush intensified as she finally met his gaze. "You were watching me stretch?" Hinata whispered.</p>
<p>Naruto immediately let go of her shoulders, looking away as a blush crept on his own cheeks. He'd be lying if he said that seeing her in a center split didn't give his hormonal teenage mind a lewd idea or two. "...no?" he lied.</p>
<p>This was all Kiba's fault.</p>
<p>Hinata nervously tugged at the hem of her shorts. Oh god! She thinks he's a total pervert! She's probably trying to conceal herself from his perverse gaze!</p>
<p>"I'm not a pervert!" Naruto blurted.</p>
<p>Hinata's eyes widened. "I didn't think-" She shook her head, her hands covering her red-stained cheeks. That's not what she meant by him watching her, but that was obviously where his mind went!</p>
<p>"I swear! I just wanted you to know that! Like before we try stunting because they told me to touch your butt! I'm not lying! Ask Ino!"</p>
<p>"My wha-" she began breathing more heavily.</p>
<p>"Like so before you go thinking I'm grabbing your butt because I'm some pervert or something, just know that's how Ino said to do it! She said that was totally normal!"</p>
<p>Naruto. Touching. Her. Butt.</p>
<p>Hinata's face was a mixture of concern, horror, and embarrassment. But Naruto misread the situation, once again.</p>
<p>"Not that it isn't a nice butt! Definitely grabbable! I'm just saying I'm not trying to grab it! I mean I will because that's what I was told to do, but not in that way!"</p>
<p>Hinata could barely hear the rest of his nervous ramblings over the rapid thumping of her heart. Her vision slowly started tunneling. There was a vague feeling of falling, but she blacked out before hitting the ground.</p>
<p>At first, Naruto thought she was rolling her eyes at him (not an atypical response from other girls he's interacted with, but uncharacteristic of sweet Hinata), but then her body went limp.</p>
<p>He barely registered her fainting in time to break her fall. Naruto didn't exactly catch her, but it was fine as the cushy blue mats the team practiced on were soft enough.</p>
<p>"What did you do to her!?" Sakura screamed from across the gym.</p>
<p>"NOTHING!" Naruto defended nervously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for your support! I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did you do to her!?" Sakura screamed from across the gym.</p><p>"NOTHING!" Naruto defended nervously.</p><p>"I swear! I didn't! She used to faint all the time!" Naruto added with exasperation and maybe a hint of guilt. He used his hand to fan her, nervously looking down her pale, impassive face.</p><p>It was true that Hinata used to faint back in middle school - not all the time - but just about every time it did happen, Naruto was around.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Naruto, he was often the cause.</p><p>He had very little concept of personal space back then. Standing too close and maybe giving too many friendly touches. Such attention from her crush often overwhelmed the younger, even shyer Hinata.</p><p>Hinata murmured softly as she regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Naruto's face, so close to hers she almost fainted again.</p><p>"Hinata! Are you okay?!" he asked with genuine concern.</p><p>"Give her some room to breathe, you dunce!" Sakura scolded. Hinata's eyes flickered to her pink-haired friend and Sakura's face softened significantly. "Are you okay to sit up?" she sweetly asked. Hinata nodded as Sakura and Naruto helped her up to sit.</p><p>"Did you want some water?" Naruto asked, pushing a big, orange reusable water bottle in front of her. With her mind still a bit hazy, Hinata quizzically stared at his offering.</p><p>"That isn't my water bottle," she whispered.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Naruto chuckled. "It's mine! I didn't want to go digging through your bag. But you can drink from it, I don't mind!"</p><p>Hinata's pale eyes flickered from Naruto to the water bottle, then to Naruto's totally kissable lips back to his water bottle. She felt her face heat again. She was totally overthinking this! Sharing a water bottle isn't like indirectly kissing him. That's so silly!</p><p>Noticing Hinata's hesitation, Sakura chimed in. "She doesn't want to share your water bottle! We don't know where your mouth has been!"</p><p>Naruto frowned at the insult.</p><p>"I'll go grab your water bottle from your bag," Sakura told Hinata, in a much softer voice than she ever used when talking to Naruto. After giving Hinata a soothing rub on the shoulder, Sakura stood to go retrieve her friend's drink.</p><p>"My mouth isn't gross," Naruto mumbled. More to himself than Hinata, but she still felt compelled to respond.</p><p>"I didn't think that!" she quietly defended. "I think your mouth is…" her gaze fell to his lips again. Staring for way longer than could be considered normal. "...nice," Hinata finished awkwardly, finally looking back up into his eyes.</p><p>Why did he have to sit so close to her?! She could barely think straight! His hand still rested on her back from after he helped her sit up. Maybe he thought he was being comforting... or maybe touching her just had no effect on him whatsoever.</p><p>Naruto broke out into a big grin, "I think <em>you're</em> nice, Hinata!" She could feel the heat from her blush spreading to her ears from his words. But when his smile faltered, Hinata began to worry.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't exactly catch you," Naruto apologized. "Ino already yelled at me, so please don't be mad."</p><p>Hinata shook her head softly. "Oh, I'm not mad at you, Naruto. I'm just…" her gaze fell to the floor. "I'm just so embarrassed. I haven't fainted in so long."</p><p>"You don't have to be embarrassed!" Naruto said with a sympathetic smile. "Ino told me my number one job on this team is to never let you hit the floor, so even if you faint again I'll be there to catch you! Believe it!"</p><p>Hinata didn't know what to say, her heart just fluttered at the thought of being in Naruto's arms.</p><p>"This last time doesn't count, okay?" he whispered and then immediately laughed at his own joke.</p><hr/><p>"Hinata!" Naruto called jogging up behind her as all the students filed out of the school on Friday afternoon. She must not have heard him over the hustle and bustle of excited students eager for the weekend. "Hey, Hinata!" he tried again, grabbing her by the wrist to get her attention.</p><p>A surprised Hinata turned around suddenly, bumping right into Naruto. Her hands instinctively came up to guard her face, accidentally landing on his broad chest. To avoid knocking her over completely, Naruto caught her shoulders.</p><p>"Oops! Sorry about that!" he chuckled, not bothering to let go, even as passersby bumbled around them and glanced their way.</p><p>It had been a week since they started cheer practice, so Hinata had grown more comfortable being touched by him and yet this still felt like a rather intimate position.</p><p>He looked down at her with his usual bright smile. She didn't have the willpower to push away from him.</p><p>"Are busy tonight?" Naruto asked. Her eyes widened in surprise at his question.</p><p>Was he really about to ask her out on a date?! Hinata's hopeful heart began beating faster.</p><p>"I, uh-" she could barely speak.</p><p>"I was thinking if you aren't, we could do my tumbling lesson! I'm getting really excited to learn!" he beamed.</p><p>Hinata's stomach dropped. She was so stupid. Of course, he wasn't asking her on a date…</p><p>She tried to hide the disappointment in her face. When she finally found the power to push him away enough to take a step back, he easily let her go. "Sorry," Naruto laughed again as if he hadn't even realized the way he was holding her.</p><p>She didn't notice the pink that tinged his cheeks.</p><p>"Umm, I…" Hinata pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm teaching a beginners class tonight actually, but maybe you can come after and we can work on stuff for a little while."</p><p>"Well if it's a beginners' class then maybe I could sit in! That way we wouldn't have to start from scratch in our lesson!"</p><p>"Are-are you sure?" Hinata asked, her brow slightly furrowed.</p><p>"Of course!" Naruto grinned. "Let me see your phone. I'll put in my number so you can text me where and when!" Hinata handed her phone over, allowing Naruto to add his contact.</p><p>She self-consciously looked around at their passing classmates wondering what people thought was going on between them. If they even cared to notice that is. Hinata was overthinking this.</p><p>"Naruto, let's go!" someone called from a distance.</p><p>"Oops, sorry! I'm giving Choji a ride home, but I'll see you later!" Naruto quickly handed her phone back and jogged up to his chubby friend.</p><p>"Bye," Hinata said with a sigh as she watched him leave.</p><hr/><p>Naruto made his way to Hyuga Gymnastics not really knowing what to expect, but when he entered the huge warehouse-like building, it was like a giant playground!</p><p>Trampolines and springy floors. Balance beams and monkey bar looking things. And there was even a foam pit!</p><p>Hinata's beginner class congregated on an expanse of red mats at the center of the massive room, rather similar to the ones the cheer team laid out on the gym floor for practice. But it was quickly apparent that these mats had springs under them or something because Naruto felt like he could jump twice as high.</p><p>Maybe he should've suspected something was up when Hinata acted like it would be weird for him to join her beginners' class. It honestly hadn't occurred to him that all the other students would be 6 years old.</p><p>"Who are you?" a young girl in a bright pink leotard asked, staring up at Naruto. He smiled down at her awkwardly, unsure how to explain his presence.</p><p>"Oh that's my friend, Naruto," Hinata answered. "He's going to be joining our class today." Suddenly he had half a dozen pairs of big eyes staring at him expectantly.</p><p>Of the kids in the class, there were five girls and one boy, all of whom Naruto was about twice their height.</p><p>"Show us a cool trick!" One of them demanded.</p><p>Naruto was confused at first but then frowned. Duh! When these little kids see someone older than them at their gym, they assume they're more advanced.</p><p>"I don't have any tricks!" Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head as he tried to ignore their looks of disappointment.</p><p>"He's actually here to work on his skills," Hinata chimed in, her voice even sweeter than her usual. "I told him you were my very best students and he really wanted to learn from you guys! Can you all be good examples for Naruto today?"</p><p>All of the children beamed with pride and eagerly agreed. Naruto couldn't help but smile, Hinata seemed so comfortable handling kids (at least way more than he was).</p><p>Hinata continued talking to the kids as they started class with their stretches. She explained the importance of warming up their muscles and asked the kids what their goals were for class that day.</p><p>Maybe it was that she was just good at teaching, but as he watched her he felt like she seemed more confident here than she was at school. Like she was really in her element.</p><p>"Do you have a goal you want to share with us, Naruto?" she asked as they all reached forward in their straddle stretch.</p><p>"Oh, uh. I guess my goal is... to do a backflip?" he answered with a hint of uncertainty.</p><p>"What kind of backflip?" one of the kids asked.</p><p>Naruto grimaced. What kind?! How many kinds were there?!</p><p>"I think he means a back tuck," Hinata answered her student before turning her gaze to Naruto. "I think we'll have to work up to that one, okay?" she smiled softly.</p><p>Naruto didn't know why he blushed. He suddenly felt silly, as if Hinata was giving him the same gentle treatment as her 6-year-old students. He really needed to learn all these damn terms so he could stop embarrassing himself.</p><p>The class continued with the kids working on their basic skills. They did forward rolls, cartwheels, and round offs across the mat as Hinata worked with each of them individually on their backbends and back walkovers.</p><p>Naruto was surprised when she called him over for a turn. Hinata stood up as he approached.</p><p>"So I'm thinking we can have you try some back walkovers, it's almost like a slow-motion back handspring, and then we'll work our way up. Sound good?" Naruto nodded eagerly. If these 6-year-olds could do it then he was sure he could figure out.</p><p>"Good," she smiled. "I'll demonstrate and then I'll spot you and you can give it a try."</p><p>Hinata turned, sticking her hands out in front of her. "So an easy trick is going to be to watch your hands," she instructed as she lifted her hands above her head, stretching further and arching her back until her hands hit the floor and she was in a backbend. "Then kick over." Hinata lifted one leg and pushed off the other and landed back to standing on her feet. "Make sense?"</p><p>Naruto furrowed his brow. "Ooh yeah. I don't know if I'm flexible enough for that."</p><p>"Oh no," Hinata said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I've seen you at cheer practice, I think you'll be fine."</p><p>Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "Were you watching me stretch?" He asked, parroting her words from the first day of practice.</p><p>"Um- Uh..." Hinata stuttered, her face turning red.</p><p>"I'm just joking!" Naruto laughed. But when he noticed how much Hinata didn't appreciate being teased he threw in an apology. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said, even though he was still chuckling. "If you think I can, I'll try!"</p><p>After a few attempts that Hinata told him were 'pretty good', the kids all took another turn with her. Even as he followed along with the other beginners attempting to cartwheel across the floor, he found his gaze gravitating toward Hinata. Her soft smile and the gentle encouragement she gave each of her students.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks all for reading! I really love and appreciate your comments! they always help keep me motivated to write!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, now you're just messing around," Hinata pouted cutely. Naruto laid flat on the mat, grinning up at her.</p><p>The beginners' class had ended long ago and Hinata had given at least an additional hour of her attention to helping him.</p><p>Naruto sat up and glanced around the empty gym. Or maybe they had been there longer than an hour? The other classes and gymnasts that were practicing had cleared out a while ago.</p><p>Hinata plopped down on the mat next to him with a sigh. "Maybe we should call it a night. You worked really hard today and I think you've made some really great progress," she smiled.</p><p>Naruto immediately smiled back. Thanks to Hinata, he felt like he had come really far, even just from the beginning of their session. Hinata was so patient and willing to explain things to him. She was the perfect teacher for him.</p><p>"Okay, let's be done for today. But we can't leave just yet!" he told her.</p><p>Hinata raised an inquisitive eyebrow.</p><p>"I still want to play!" he grinned.</p><p>"Play?" Hinata giggled, covering her mouth in that adorable way girls do.</p><p>"Yeah! You can't just bring me here and not expect me to jump in that foam pit at least once! And aren't gymnastics trampolines like extra bouncy?"</p><p>"Okay fine," she relented.</p><p>At her agreement, Naruto jumped up and made his way across the gym to the most fun looking props. "We can play, but only for a little bit. I have to go home and do some homework," she added.</p><p>"Homework?! On a Friday night? What are you!? A ner-" Naruto stopped himself before calling her a 'nerd' remembering how he had accidentally hurt her feelings before. "What I meant to say was, wow Hinata you're so responsible and very cool."</p><p>Hinata shook her head. "You're dumb," she mumbled, trying to hide her smile.</p><p>"Ow!" Naruto clutched at his chest, near his heart. "You wound me!" he called dramatically before falling backwards into the foam pit.</p><p>A blonde head of spiky hair poked out. "Whoa this feels weird!" he declared as he tried to make his way to the edge to climb out but struggled to find his footing squishy foam blocks.</p><p>"Ugh," he groaned, starting to get frustrated. "This shit is like quicksand!"</p><p>He looked up at the sweet sound of Hinata's quiet giggles. Obviously entertained by his struggles.</p><p>"Can I get a little help here?" he begged. Hinata nodded and approached the edge of the foam pit, still wearing an amused smile.</p><p>Bending down she offered her hand in assistance, but instead of taking the help, Naruto pulled her down into the foam pit with him. Hinata let out a startled yelp as she landed partially on top of him.</p><p>"That's what you get for laughing at me!"</p><p>Naruto was surprised when Hinata grabbed one of the foam cubes and bopped him on the head. Suddenly Hinata's rescue mission had turned into an all-out brawl. They laughed as they threw the foam blocks and wrestled one another. Hinata pushed him down and he sunk even further into the pit.</p><p>"Help! I'm drowning!" he laughed, as he struggled to push himself back to the surface. How deep was this damn thing! He was about to grab Hinata's leg and pull her under when a new deep voice cut through their laughter.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>The voice was annoyed, but authoritative. And maybe kinda familiar?</p><p>"Oh, I'm just…" Hinata mumbled nervously. Naruto emerged from the abyss of foam blocks to find Hinata blushing furiously and Neji standing there staring at them.</p><p>"Naruto Uzumaki?" Neji said as if Naruto was the last person he expected to see.</p><p>"Oh uh, what's up, Neji?" Naruto replied awkwardly.</p><p>Neji was a year older than them, already in college, and Hinata's cousin. He and Naruto never really had any beef, but Naruto just always thought Neji hated him for a reason he didn't really understand.</p><p>Neji frowned. "You better keep it in your pants, Uzumaki."</p><p>"What!?" Naruto wretched his head back. That comment seemed pretty uncalled for in his opinion.</p><p>"Neji!" Hinata cried, her face redder than Naruto had ever seen. "Don't say stuff like that." She climbed out of the foam pit with such ease that he realized she had wrestled him in there just to be silly with him.</p><p>Neji watched as Naruto struggled to finally pull himself out of the foam pit. Rolling his eyes before turning to Hinata.</p><p>"What is he doing here? Past close, I might add," Neji crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I was giving him a private tumbling lesson," Hinata replied, frowning at her cousin's completely unwarranted interrogation.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what that looked like," Neji scoffed. The heat in Hinata's cheeks worsened, but she chose not to reply to his comment.</p><p>"We're on the cheer team together now," Hinata said.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?"</p><p>"What?! You got a problem with male cheerleaders, Neji?!" Suddenly Naruto was feeling defensive.</p><p>Neji turned his unimpressed glare to Naruto. "I wouldn't have a problem if I thought you actually cared about the sport, but to be frank I'm sure you're just there to dick around and chase girls," Neji scowled. "Tell me I'm wrong."</p><p>Naruto swallowed. Sure, that was kind of the initial idea, but now he found he actually really liked it.</p><p>"Neji, stop it," Hinata snapped, in a loud uncharacteristic way that had both Naruto and Neji a bit startled. "Naruto works really hard! That's why we're here because he's learning to tumble. He shows up to practice and even puts in this extra time. So please don't speak about things you know nothing about!"</p><p>Naruto was honestly touched that Hinata had noticed and appreciated his efforts so much. Ino and Sakura were often snipping at him during practice. He told himself it was because they believed he could do better, but he would be lying if he said he didn't wholeheartedly prefer Hinata's method of encouragement.</p><p>She was so sweet, giving him praise for all his little improvements. Naruto felt good about himself when he was with her.</p><p>Neji sighed. "You know I'm just looking out for you Hinata. While you're spending all this time helping him, you could be studying to get into a good university..."</p><p>"...Especially since you gave up on gymnastics, you won't be getting an athletics scholarship," Neji added under his breath.</p><p>"Oh, so that's what this is really about!" Hinata groaned.</p><p>'<em>Who even was this loud, sassy Hinata</em>?' Naruto wondered with a hint of intrigue.</p><p>"Why do you even care so much, Neji?" Hinata glared at her cousin. Two pairs of pale lavender eyes clashed. "You of all people know that I wasn't good enough to compete at the collegiate level anyway. I'm not like you and Hanabi! "</p><p>"If you worked harder this year, you may have been good enough!" he insisted.</p><p>"Yeah, sure I could've busted my ass all year in hopes of <em>maybe</em> getting recruited by a decent college team," Hinata sighed tiredly. "But you know what? I decided to actually have fun for once! Cheerleading is fun for me! The girls are great and I have more friends than I've ever had before! Why can't you just be happy for me?!"</p><p>Neji didn't say anything, his hardened gaze flickered to an uncomfortable Naruto then back to Hinata. "Let's go, we can talk about this later," he said dismissing the conversation.</p><p>"I don't want to ride home with you. I'll walk!" Hinata pouted and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Stop being so ridiculous!" Neji growled. "You're not walking home, alone, at night!"</p><p>"I can give her a ride," Naruto interjected quietly.</p><p>Hinata's gaze snapped to him like she had forgotten he was even standing there.</p><p>"Perfect, let's go," she finally said. Hinata grabbed Naruto by the arm, pulling him out of the gym before Neji could object. "You can lock up, Neji!"</p><p>Naruto barely had time to get on his shoes before they were out the door. They silently slipped into Naruto's car. He was feeling a little uncomfortable, unsure of the right thing to say as he kept awkwardly readjusting his grip on the steering wheel. Blue eyes peeked at her sitting in the passenger seat, concern written all over his face.</p><p>It seemed the more soft, quiet Hinata had returned. Her expression was sad, as she quietly buckled her seatbelt.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "That was… kinda intense."</p><p>Hinata sighed, "I'm sorry you had to watch that."</p><p>"Hey! Hey! None of that!" He told her. "You don't have to apologize to me for sticking up for yourself. I kinda like feisty Hinata!"</p><p>Her cheeks flushed scarlet, as she shook her head. Still not able to look at him. His little smirk shifted into something a bit sadder.</p><p>"If giving me private lessons takes up too much of your time, we don't have to do them," he offered, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. Tonight had been fun, he was really looking forward to improving, but he didn't want to impede on her other obligations.</p><p>"No, don't listen to Neji. We can do our lessons." Hinata finally turned to look at Naruto, who offered her a small smile. "I want to do our lessons," she affirmed.</p><p>"Good," he replied with a nod. "Me too."</p><p>They drove to Hinata's house with little conversation, just the quiet sound of the radio and her giving him directions.</p><p>When they pulled up to the Hyuga estate, Naruto resisted the urge to gape. It was pretty well known that Hinata was rich. She wore nice clothes and had nice things. But he hadn't realized she was like <em>rich</em> rich.</p><p>"Thanks for the ride," she mumbled, gathering her belongings. Hinata was still embarrassed about the whole Neji thing. Getting in a fight with her cousin was probably the worst way to end an otherwise really good night.</p><p>"Wait," Naruto said, finally finding his voice. Hinata paused with her fingers on the door handle.</p><p>Naruto was still staring at the steering wheel, feeling a little guilty. Should he have tried to stand up for her? She didn't actually seem to need it. But was there more he could've done?</p><p>"You know you can talk to me," Naruto said. His blue gaze landed on her, his eyes earnest. "We're friends right?"</p><p>He was surprised when Hinata reached out and grabbed his forearm and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>"We're friends," she smiled. "Thanks again for the ride." She got out of the car and Naruto made sure she got inside safely.</p><p>He didn't even notice the big grin he wore his entire drive home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading and all your support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend came and went, and on Monday morning Naruto was surprised how excited he was for cheer practice that afternoon. He had originally joined the team on a whim, but the more time he spent doing it, the more he enjoyed it.</p><p>At first, he gravitated toward Kiba at every practice, but now he was finding he was friends with most of the girls on the team. The warm-up run and stretches they did at the start of each practice were becoming much easier, and he found he could actually now follow the conversations that included all the jargon.</p><p>After practice instead of leaving with everyone else, Naruto went to the locker room and changed back into his normal clothes from the school day. He had plans to go meet up with Sasuke to hang out and study.</p><p>Most other students were long gone, being that school ended hours ago, and many of the cheer girls rushed home right after practice was over. Walking out of the school, Naruto was surprised to find Hinata waiting by the parking lot, staring at her phone with a furrowed brow.</p><p>"Hinata!" he called in greeting. She jumped slightly, obviously expecting to be the only one left at the school at this hour.</p><p>"Oh hello, Naruto. Umm, good work at practice today."</p><p>"Haha, thanks! You too!" He stopped next to her. "What are you still doing here? Are you waiting for someone?"</p><p>She looked down at her phone, then back to Naruto. "Um, kind of. I was supposed to have Neji come pick me up, but I haven't called him. I haven't really spoken to him since… well, you know."</p><p>Naruto nodded in understanding. He wasn't that familiar with Hinata and Neji's relationship, but he knew enough to know they were close. Not speaking for a few days was probably a big deal for them.</p><p>"I just don't want him to corner me in the car and make me feel bad for my choices. I was thinking I might call Sakura... but she's probably already half home by now…"</p><p>"Let me give you a ride," he offered without any hesitation.</p><p>"Oh Naruto, you don't have to do that! You look like you have plans! I wouldn't want to impose!" she rambled out in one breath.</p><p>"C'mon, you already are doing me such a big favor with the tumbling lessons, the least I could do is give you a ride!"</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Of course," he said. Grabbing her cheer bag off the ground and made his way towards his car before she could object any further.</p><p>Hinata jogged up to him and she tried to grab her bag from him. Their fingers brushed against each other. Both blushed suddenly and quickly pulled away only to let her bag drop to the ground.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sor—"</p><p>"Oops! I thought you had—"</p><p>They said at the same time. Both bent down to retrieve the bag only to bonk heads.</p><p>"Oof!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata winced and rubbed the bump on her forehead.</p><p>"Gosh Hinata, I was just trying to help you! You didn't have to head butt me!"</p><p>"I didn't mean to!"</p><p>"I know," Naruto laughed, "I was just teasing."</p><p>He smiled at the way she blushed and looked away. It was kind of funny how easily Hinata got flustered. She quickly grabbed her bag and made her way to the passenger side of the car.</p>
<hr/><p>The following day after practice everyone was packing up when Naruto noticed in his peripherals someone standing near to him. He peeked over his shoulder to find a shy Hinata. She was holding her cheer duffle in front of her and biting her lip.</p><p>"What's up, Hinata?" he smiled. Her nervous posture made him nervous. Was she about to tell him he had been doing something wrong? Was she still feeling bad about elbowing him in the face when she fell out of that stunt early? It honestly hadn't hurt that bad.</p><p>She looked up to meet his eyes. "Umm… if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could give me a ride home again today?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, of course," Naruto smiled as he threw his duffle over his shoulder. "But I'm starving, you mind if we grab a snack on the way?"</p><p>Hinata's eyes widened with surprise. She had obviously spent more time with Naruto lately but always with a purpose, she was kind of excited to just hang out with him.</p><p>When she didn't respond right away, Naruto added, "if you're not in a hurry to get home that is!"</p><p>"Oh no! I'd love to!" she said quickly, then immediately blushed at the overly eager way her voice came out.</p><p>Naruto had taken them to a cute little smoothie place, they both ordered before sliding into a booth across from one another.</p><p>"My usual go-to after school snack is ramen, but I learned after my first tumbling lesson that eating something so rich and salty like that and then trying to do flips is not a great combo," he laughed as he pretended to be sick. Hinata giggled at his theatrics.</p><p>They made polite chit chat about classes and cheer for a while as they sipped their smoothies before Naruto got the nerve to ask what had been on his mind. "So... umm, like don't get me wrong, I totally don't mind giving you rides home whenever, but I was just wondering… are you and Neji gonna be alright?"</p><p>Hinata looked down her smoothie and sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine eventually," she answered quietly.</p><p>"Why is he so mad about you quitting gymnastics anyway?" Naruto frowned. He really didn't understand why her cousin would be so mean to her about something that didn't even really affect him.</p><p>Hinata's earlier smile had dissolved into something more solemn and thoughtful, and Naruto found himself regretting even bringing up the subject when they were having such a nice time.</p><p>"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," he said. "It's really none of my business."</p><p>"No it's okay," Hinata replied with a shake of her head. With a deep breath, she dove into the story. "So I'm sure you figured that with my family owning Hyuga Gymnastics and all that, me and Neji and even my little sister have been practicing together basically our whole lives. Some of my fondest memories from my childhood were of traveling and competing together, but it was also really hard. I just remember my muscles always feeling sore and my hands aching from practicing so hard. My father was the coach and he pushed us to be the best. People like Neji or Hanabi were so naturally talented, and well, I had to work twice as hard just to catch up."</p><p>"What are you talking about!?" Naruto interjected. "You're so talented! You make everything look so effortless!"</p><p>Hinata gave him a soft smile, flattered by his compliments. "Thanks," she whispered, "for saying that."</p><p>"But it's a little more complicated than that. I excelled at floor routines, which is why cheerleading came pretty easy to me. I could hold my own on the balance beam, but when it came to vault or the uneven bars, I wasn't as good as I should've been. And that's really where the problem lies. Neji is disappointed I'm not trying to compete at the collegiate level, but you have to be exceptional at every event to even be recruited."</p><p>Naruto nodded, starting to finally understand.</p><p>"So when Sakura asked me to join the cheer team, I weighed my options between using my existing skills and having fun with new friends or suffering through grueling training on my least favorite gymnastics events to <em>maybe</em> get recruited. Honestly, the choice felt simple," she shrugged. "At first I thought my father wouldn't allow it, but lately he's been so focused on Hanabi since she joined the Junior Olympic team anyway. He said as long as I was still doing well in school and teaching my classes at the gym that he was happy to support me."</p><p>"If your dad can get behind it, why can't Neji?" he insisted.</p><p>Hinata sighed. "To be honest, I believe Neji just wants me to do what he thinks is best for me, rather than supporting me in what I think is best for me. I meant what I said to him that day, cheer is all the fun without the crazy pressure and I wish he could just be happy for me."</p><p>"Well I for one, am happy for you," Naruto said. "To be honest, I was actually surprised how much fun I'm having with cheer too... and I'm glad I get to do it with you."</p><p>Hinata almost stopped breathing, as Naruto reached towards her hand resting on the table (seemingly in slow motion). Oh my god. Was he really going to hold her hand?! That's so romantic! Hinata squealed internally.</p><p>But the spell was broken when his phone vibrated violently against the surface of the table with an incoming call. His attention diverted and he grabbed the phone instead of her hand. Hinata fought the urge to pout.</p><p>"What's up?... I told you I'd be home later… Yeah, no, I will… Okay, I'll see you then." Naruto hung up the phone.</p><p>"Sorry about that! We should probably get going," he said.</p><p>"Oh, right," Hinata nodded and grabbed her smoothie as the pair slid out of the booth.</p>
<hr/><p>"That was exactly what I said!" Naruto laughed, as he playfully bumped into Hinata as they walked out of the school on Friday afternoon. She giggled as she bumped him back. Feeling practically giddy about how close they were growing.</p><p>Hinata asked for a ride again the day after they got smoothies, and then again the next day. And now she doesn't even have to ask and Naruto will still wait for her after practice and they walk out together. Often grabbing a quick snack on their way home.</p><p>"What should we eat today?" he asked. "I was thinking maybe boba."</p><p>"I like boba!" Hinata smiled.</p><p>"Aye Naruto!" Shikamaru greeted, as the pair spotted a group of Naruto's friends in the parking lot. "You coming to the arcade with us?" All the boys eyed him expectantly.</p><p>"Oh sorry fellas," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I'll have to pass! I actually have plans with Hinata today!"</p><p>Sasuke booed.</p><p>"Didn't you hang out with her like every day this week?" Kiba asked. Hinata found herself blushing at the question. It was true that she and Naruto had started spending a lot more time together.</p><p>"Yeah! What about your bros?" Choji added.</p><p>"Oh stop it, you guys!" Naruto laughed. "We're just on a tight schedule. We're gonna grab a bite and get over to Hyuga Gym before Hinata's class and then we have my tumbling lesson."</p><p><em>We</em>? They were a '<em>we'</em>? A smile spread across Hinata's lips. They were a 'we'!</p><p>"I never pegged you as the guy who ditches his friends for a girl," Shikamaru muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Don't be jealous just because Hinata has replaced you as my best friend," Naruto teased as he threw an arm around Hinata's shoulders and stuck his tongue out at his friends.</p><p>Usually, Hinata would be elated by his physical affection, but she was too hung up on his words. They weren't really a '<em>we', </em>according to him they were just friends...</p><p>Hinata tried to keep up her smile. What did she really expect? Naruto was just a nice guy. She really shouldn't read so much into all his kind gestures... His sweet compliments... His lingering touches...</p><p>Dammit. She was doomed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a fluffy little chapter, hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure I'm ready?" Naruto whispered.</p><p>Hinata stood directly in front of him, her comforting hands rested on his biceps. "You totally got this," she reassured. "You've done it at the gym so many times, it'll be no different."</p><p>Naruto peeked over his shoulder as the other girls on the team were pulling out the blue mats and getting ready for practice to start. A few of them curious about Naruto and Hinata's recent and open affection.</p><p>Noticing his hesitation, Hinata added. "I can spot you if you want or we could wait until next week."</p><p>Naruto shook his head. "No, you're right. I can do this. I can totally do this."</p><p>"You can," she smiled and gave him an encouraging squeeze before letting go. The pair walked over to Coach Tsunade, who was sitting on the bleachers reading emails.</p><p>"What's up?" she asked, looking up from her phone.</p><p>"Naruto wants to show you what we've been working on," Hinata stated.</p><p>Tsunade glanced over at Naruto who was grinning nervously. "Great, let's see it," she said, standing up and clapping to get the rest of the team's attention. "Let's clear some space on the mats, Naruto is going to show us what he can do."</p><p>Naruto grimaced as the rest of the team moved to the edges of the mat. He had imagined just showing Coach, but now it was painfully obvious he should've expected to show everyone. He positioned himself in the center of the mat, facing forward toward Tsunade.</p><p>He could do it, he knew he could, but now he felt dumb because it was a skill the girls on the team probably thought was so basic. Naruto scanned around the room, all his teammates staring at him expectantly. Some looked bored, others curious.</p><p>He met eyes with Hinata. She gave him a sweet smile and a little thumbs-up, and he forgot what he was so nervous about.</p><p>He faced back toward their coach but imagined himself at Hyuga Gym. No one is watching.</p><p>It's just him and Hinata.</p><p>Naruto reached his arms forward, swung them back, and threw a flawless standing back handspring.</p><p>"Nice," Tsunade complemented. The girls on the team gave him some polite applause and words of encouragement. Without thinking, he rushed over to Hinata and scooped her up in a big hug. An involuntary giggle escaped her lips as he lifted her feet off the ground.</p><p>"It was easy! I knew I could do it!" he exclaimed and squeezed her tight.</p><p>"I told you," she said softly as he set her down, but didn't quite let her go. "That was perfect," she added and his smile grew wider.</p><p>Naruto finally released her when he turned around to receive a high five from Kiba before going over to Tsunade to talk about what he would be working on next. Hinata couldn't help the big grin on her face as she watched him talk animatedly to their coach.</p><p>Hinata was brought out of her daze when she noticed two pairs of eyes on her. "Um, hey?" she said awkwardly.</p><p>"What was that?" Ino smirked.</p><p>"What was what?" she replied innocently.</p><p>Ino crossed her arms over her chest as icy blue eyes glanced at Naruto and then returned to Hinata, raising an eyebrow as if to say '<em>you know what</em>'. Hinata silently shrugged like she still had no clue what her friend was referring to.</p><p>"Oh come on!" Sakura chimed in. "He acts like an eager puppy trying to earn your praise with his new trick!"</p><p>"What?" Hinata blushed. "It's not like that!"</p><p>Her eyes unconsciously flickered at Naruto. It wasn't like that! Her friends were being ridiculous!</p><p>"How did I do, Hinata?!" Sakura said, mocking Naruto.</p><p>"Please tell me I'm a good boy, Hinata!" Ino added before both girls broke out into laughter.</p><p>"Stop it!" Hinata cried, covering her face in embarrassment. "It-it's not like that!"</p><p>"Isn't it though?" Sakura chuckled. Thankfully the girls stopped teasing her when Naruto came back over, still sporting the same accomplished smile.</p><p>"What's so funny?" he asked.</p><p>"Nothing!" Hinata blurted immediately. Ino and Sakura just laughed harder.</p><hr/><p>"Shion is obviously the best flyer on the team," Kiba argued.</p><p>"You're just saying that because she's <em>your</em> flyer!" Naruto countered. "Fine sure, Shion's a crowd-pleaser, but she can't even pull a scorpion!"</p><p>Kiba scoffed with offense, "she's working on her back flexibility!"</p><p>"What the fuck are you guys even talking about?" Shikamaru grumbled.</p><p>Kiba and Naruto turned to their friends to see that their lunch table was watching them with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.</p><p>"Oh haha," Naruto laughed. "Just cheer stuff." It was actually kind of funny how easily both of them threw around the terminology that was once so confusing.</p><p>"Yeah, Naruto's just over here slandering my girl!" Kiba exclaimed.</p><p>"It's not slander! It's just my opinion!"</p><p>"Fine then, iN yOuR oPiNioN, who's the best flyer?"</p><p>Images of a certain indigo haired girl popped into Naruto's head. She was so strong and flexible. Her voice wasn't the loudest, but her smile lit up the whole gym.</p><p>Maybe he favored her because she was his flyer, but he had also seen her progress so much in just the two months they had been practicing. "Well…"</p><p>"And don't say Hinata," Kiba added, crossing his arms knowing exactly where Naruto's thoughts were headed. "She just barely learned how to do a full down."</p><p>"Actually, I was going to say Tenten," Naruto lied.</p><p>Kiba tilted his head, giving that some thought. "You're probably right when it comes to all-around skill level. But it helps that the rest of her stunt group is so experienced, especially their back spot."</p><p>Kiba turned to Shikamaru, "you know your girlfriend is wicked strong."</p><p>"Temari is not my girlfriend," Shikamaru frowned.</p><p>"I didn't say Temari, but it's funny that you knew who I meant," Kiba grinned, bumping his friend with his elbow a few times.</p><p>"Yeah I heard from some of the other girls on the team that she talks about you," Naruto said with an equally cheesy smile and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "Like <em>all</em> the time."</p><p>Shikamaru sat up straight, "wait, really?! What does she say?"</p><p>"I thought you guys became cheerleaders to get with girls, not to become them. You're gossiping like a bunch of bitches," Sasuke commented with a bored frown.</p><p>Kiba and Naruto sent a glare toward their raven-haired friend. Choji chuckled at the exchange, "you guys are so funny."</p><hr/><p>Everyone was wrapping up after practice on Thursday, lingering around and chatting weekend plans. Tsunade called Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata over to where she sat on the bleachers. The three quickly grabbed their belongings and stood before their coach.</p><p>"I have a present for you guys," she smiled as she unpacked a small cardboard box.</p><p>Their eyes lit up as Tsunade pulled out a sleek, athletic jacket in their school colors with 'Konoha Cheer' emblazoned on the back. Kiba reached out to feel it.</p><p>"That one's for you," she said handing the jacket to Kiba, before pulling out another and tossing it to Naruto, and finally Hinata's.</p><p>Hinata smiled brightly as she inspected the garment. Unlike the boys', the lettering on the back of her jacket was bedazzled. It was fun and an adorable symbol that showed she was a part of a team. Hinata loved it.</p><p>Naruto immediately slipped on his jacket, flashing the back in Hinata's direction. "Do I look cool?" he grinned, looking over his shoulder at her.</p><p>"The coolest," Hinata smiled.</p><p>"Everyone is wearing their jackets tomorrow to support the basketball team since they have an away game," Tsunade told them.</p><p>"Awesome!" Naruto grinned. Tsunade also gave them track pants that matched the jackets and informed them their competition uniforms would be coming soon.</p><p>Naruto and Hinata waved goodbye to Kiba as they parted ways in the school's parking lot. "What are you in the mood for today?" Naruto asked, secretly hoping she would choose ramen for their after-practice snack.</p><p>"Actually, Naruto," Hinata sighed. "I think I should go straight home today. I have a test in Calc tomorrow and I've been having a hard time."</p><p>"I could help you if you want?" he offered. "I'm acing Calculus right now." Hinata's brows scrunched together as she shot him an incredulous look.</p><p>"Could you please not act so surprised!?" Naruto laughed. "I'm not just a pretty face, ya know!"</p><p>"Okay, I'm so sorry I doubted you!" Hinata giggled. To be honest, she was still a little skeptical about how much Naruto could help her, but it was hard to resist spending time with him. "Where should we go?"</p><p>The pair slipped into Naruto's car. "We can just go over to my house," he said simply as he started the car. Their ears were immediately assaulted by loud radio music. Naruto chuckled as he sheepishly turned down the volume, a little embarrassed at the evidence that he was rocking out on his way to school that morning.</p><p>"Will anyone else be there?" she asked nervously, her hands fidgeting in her lap. She'd never been alone at a boy's house before.</p><p>"Nah, I just live with my godfather and he's usually out and about during the day, so it should be pretty quiet."</p><p>That wasn't really her concerned but she silently nodded.</p><p>Confused by her quiet response, Naruto looked over to her with a furrowed brow. "Is that a problem?"</p><p>Being alone at Naruto's house? Just the two of them… <em>Alone</em>?!</p><p>"No, no problem," she replied despite her rapidly quickening heart rate.</p><p>"Great!" he smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for all your support on this fic! I love reading your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived at Naruto's, he welcomed her and kicked off his shoes by the door. While Hinata removed her own shoes, her curious gaze scanned around the front room. His place wasn't very big (few had a house as grand as the Hyugas), but it was nice. The decor was rather modern and masculine. It kind of had a bachelor pad vibe with its dark woods and flat-screen tv.</p><p>"What does your godfather do?" Hinata asked when she realized she knew next to nothing about the man. Her gaze passed over a full bookshelf to spot a picture on the wall of a young Naruto getting his hair ruffled by a large man with wild white hair.</p><p>"Oh, well right now he's working on his <em>research</em>. Whatever that means," Naruto chuckled.</p><p>"Research? Like scientific research?" she asked as she followed him into the kitchen.</p><p>Naruto burst out laughing and Hinata wasn't sure what was so funny. "Yeah, no. Definitely not scientific research. He's an author."</p><p>Her face lit up, Hinata loved reading. "What kind of books does he write?" she smiled.</p><p>"Oh umm…" Heat spread across Naruto's cheeks.</p><p>"What? You haven't read them?" Hinata asked with a furrowed brow when she noticed his hesitation.</p><p>"No actually… I mean, I have… it's just…" Naruto's eyes darted around the room nervously. "Are you hungry!? I'm hungry! What are you in the mood for?" he blurted and turned around to dodge her question. Hinata was confused but didn't press further.</p><p>Naruto opened one of the kitchen cabinets to reveal an ungodly amount of instant ramen. "We've got ramen… or uh, ramen?"</p><p>"Actually, do you think you might have any ramen?" Hinata giggled. Naruto shot her an amused, little smile that made her heart flutter.</p><p>"Do you have a favorite flavor?"</p><p>"I'll have whatever you're having," she replied as she made her way over to the kitchen table and began pulling her schoolwork out of her bag. Naruto filled a kettle to heat up some water for their instant ramen.</p><p>Secretly she was thankful he didn't suggest studying in his bedroom. Just the idea of being alone in his room together was enough to make her light-headed.</p><p>Naruto settled into the chair next to her, scooting close, as the water warmed up on the stove. "So, what do ya got?" he asked, leaning even closer as he looked over her papers. The proximity was making her nervous heart beat faster.</p><p>She watched him quietly as he flipped through her textbook. Those gorgeous blue eyes scanning over the pages. Was she being silly? Was she wasting this perfect chance to finally say something to Naruto about her feelings?</p><p>But what was she supposed to say?!</p><p>'<em>Hey, Naruto I like you so much!?</em>' '<em>Hey Naruto, want to be my boyfriend?!</em>' Hinata shook her head, even in her mind she sounded stupid.</p><p>Would it be ridiculous to just wait and hope he says something first? It feels like something is going on between them. Their friends seem to think so.</p><p>But what if he doesn't actually feel like that about her?</p><p>What if she confesses her love only for him to say he doesn't feel the same. And then she makes things totally awkward and weird! And then she has to keep seeing him every day at practice! And she'll have to find someone new to give her rides home! And gone would be the days they had fun, laughing and getting snacks and goofing off together at his tumbling lessons...</p><p>If he doesn't feel the same, she could ruin everything...</p><p>"Hinata?" Naruto spoke her name with a hint of concern.</p><p>Pale eyes refocused on him. '<em>Shit! Had he been talking to me?!</em>'</p><p>"I know Calc is boring, but try not to fall asleep on me!" he chuckled. Naruto peeked over his shoulder at the stove, before getting up to prepare their ramen.</p><p>Hinata tried to get her brain to focus on the study guide in front of her and listen to Naruto's advice as they worked through the problems. He was good at Calculus and actually very helpful in his explanations.</p><p>As if she needed another reason to adore him...</p><p>They ate their ramen and made progress on her work, but Hinata was still struggling to stay on task. Every small thing - him leaning close to look over her notes, their legs brushing up against each other underneath the table, his praise as she correctly remembered a concept - reminded Hinata of her dilemma.</p><p>Her mind wavered back and forth between saying something about her feelings or waiting for him to say something first. Surely he would. Right? She couldn't possibly be making this stuff up?!</p><p>Right?!</p><p>When Jiraiya walked into his house, the first thing he noticed was a small pair of distinctly female shoes placed neatly next to Naruto's. He smirked to himself at the discovery. He was a little proud to find that Naruto was entertaining a woman, but that wasn't about to stop him from embarrassing the shit out of his godson.</p><p>"Naruto! I'm home!" Jiraiya hollered, his loud voice booming through the house. "If you guys are fucking upstairs, you better wrap it up!"</p><p>Blue eyes widened in absolute mortification. His gaze flickered to Hinata who was stunned into silence by the suggestion and the vulgarity. A red hue stained her cheeks, her eyes looking anywhere but him.</p><p>Naruto slammed his head down into the textbook in front of him to hide his face and groaned in annoyance.</p><p>"You're doing it in the kitchen?!"</p><p>Naruto's head shot back up lightning quick. "Stahhhp!" he whined, in the way embarrassed teens do. "We're not <em>doing</em> anything!"</p><p>Jiraiya popped his head into the kitchen to find Naruto sitting up to the table with an adorable dark-haired girl. "Oh thank god, I eat in here," he chuckled.</p><p>Jiraiya was grinning, all too satisfied to see Naruto and his lady friend flustered. That'll teach him to have friends over without permission.</p><p>Naruto ran his palm over his flushed face. "We're just studying, you old perv! So leave us alone!"</p><p>"Hey watch it," Jiraiya pointed at Naruto with mock seriousness. "It's my pervy-ness that puts this roof over your head!"</p><p>"Oh my god, please just get out of here!"</p><p>"What?! You're not even going to introduce me to your girlfriend?!"</p><p>"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted, absolutely so over his godfather's teasing. He was so caught up in his own embarrassment, he didn't notice the way Hinata recoiled at his rather aggressive denial that they were any more than friends.</p><p>"Fine! Fine! I'll leave you be!" Jiraiya sighed, before giving a little wave to Hinata. "Nice to meet ya, cutie." Then he retreated into the other room.</p><p>Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before turning his attention back to Hinata. "I am so sorry about him… he just so…"</p><p>"No, it's fine," Hinata mumbled as she fidgeted with her pencil in front of her. Unable to make eye contact.</p><p>Was it really so terrible to imagine her as his girlfriend?</p><p>Maybe it really was better that she hadn't confessed. All the evidence Hinata built up in her mind to support Naruto's mutual feelings started to crumble. He was just a nice guy. She was being ridiculous, reading too much into his words, and making his actions into something they weren't.</p><p>"Anyway, let's just get back to the problem," Naruto said, trying to pretend the most awkward experience of his life didn't just occur, even though his flushed cheeks wouldn't fade.</p><p>It was several moments before Hinata got up the courage to ask the question that was itching at the back of her mind. "Um, what did he mean his 'pervy-ness' puts this roof over your head?"</p><p>"What? Oh, uh…" he stuttered and scratched his cheek nervously. "I told you he writes books…" Hinata nodded. "Well, he writes, ya know, like… <em>adult</em> books."</p><p>It took a moment to register what he meant, but when it clicked Hinata's ears burned as her blush spread over her whole face. Suddenly a dozen more questions — like what his research entailed if that was the kind of stories he wrote — flooded into her mind, but she turned back to her school work to save them both the embarrassment.</p><hr/><p>It was Friday after school and Naruto was standing at his locker packing away his books for the weekend. Other students buzzed past him, eager to get out of the school and start their weekends.</p><p>Naruto jerked back when his locker slammed unexpectedly. A group of guys he didn't know snickered as they passed, one roughly shoulder checking him and bumping him into the wall of lockers.</p><p>"Watch it, queerleader!" one of them sneered.</p><p>Naruto just stared at the group with shock and confusion. We're these guys for real?!</p><p>Naruto was a nice guy, a funny guy. He skated through most of his school years without ever being messed with by pricks like these guys. Maybe the 'Konoha Cheer' printed boldly on the back of his jacket was the equivalent of a target.</p><p>"What did you just say?" Naruto scoffed.</p><p>"I said, you were in my way faggot!"</p><p>His eyes narrowed in irritation and distaste. Naruto was not a small guy, in fact, he was on the tall side. And with cheer, he'd been working out way more than ever. Hell, he threw Hinata in the air like it was nothing. He entertained the idea of beating the shit out of these guys, even though it was three versus one.</p><p>He opened his mouth to reply, to tell these douchebags to fuck off, but suddenly his name was called.</p><p>"Naruto! There you are, baby!" All the boys turned to find Shion beaming at him, showing off her long, smooth legs in the tiniest pair of short shorts. How did she not get dress coded?</p><p>Wait? Did she just call him '<em>baby'</em>?</p><p>Naruto didn't even have a moment to contemplate the pet name, before Shion stepped right up to him, pressing herself against him and grabbing the collar of his jacket with both hands.</p><p>Holy shit, he could feel her boobs squished against his chest! Just when Naruto thought the situation couldn't get any more confusing, Shion pulled him into a searing kiss.</p><p>Blue eyes widened in surprise. <em>What the fuck was happening?!</em></p><p>But as her soft lips caressed his own, he unconsciously began reciprocating. His hands found purchase on her slim hips and his eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>Shion pulled away sooner than he would've liked, but when he looked down at her he was reminded that he had no clue what was going on.</p><p>Shion. just. kissed. him… but <em>why</em>?</p><p>"My parents are going to be out of town this weekend, so I was thinking we can hangout in the hot tub and do more of that," she practically purred.</p><p>Naruto blushed at the insinuation. <em>What the fuck was happening?!</em> Her voice was so…</p><p>"I have a new bikini I'd love to show you." Naruto glanced down, his confusion was set aside to imagine her ample chest in such little covering. "Or if you're good, maybe I won't wear anything..." Shion added.</p><p>Naruto swallowed as his grip unconsciously tightened on her hips. <em>What was she even saying?! What the fuck was happening?!</em></p><p>His cheeks were heated and his head was spinning. Before he could ask her if one or both of them had amnesia, Shion turned to the group of bullies Naruto had completely forgotten about and gave them her meanest glare.</p><p>"What the fuck are you clowns staring at?" she sneered. Naruto turned just in time to see them picking their jaws up off the floor.</p><p>"Lucky bastard," one muttered as the group walked away, scoffing and whispering amongst themselves.</p><p>Suddenly the dots were connecting.</p><p>Naruto looked back down at Shion, who was wearing a satisfied grin. He remembered himself and let his hands fall from her hips, but she didn't step away.</p><p>"I don't think those assholes will be bothering you again," she smirked.</p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks for…" his eyes glanced briefly at her lips. "For <em>that</em>."</p><p>"You know, Naruto," Shion began, her gaze looking him up and down. "I never noticed you're actually pretty hot."</p><p>"Really? Ya think?" Naruto asked, way too eagerly. Maybe he was still high on getting randomly kissed by one of the prettiest girls in school, but it was surprisingly validating to be called attractive by her.</p><p>He always felt like he struck out with girls. Sakura turned him down the few times he had asked and with other girls, he could never build up the confidence to ask.</p><p>The only girl he found easy to talk to was Hinata, but she doesn't… she would never… it's <em>Hinata</em>! She's too pure and innocent… too perfect and sweet…</p><p>Too good for him if he's being honest.</p><p>She had become so precious to him in such a short amount of time. They were friends, really good friends, he didn't want to risk making things awkward if she didn't want to try for something more, so he never said anything.</p><p>But neither did she…</p><p>He was starting to believe maybe no girl would ever show interest in him, but there he was with Shion of all people pressed against him.</p><p>"Do you think I'm hot?" Shion's question brought him back to reality.</p><p>"Well duh, everyone does," he shrugged.</p><p>"Ooh, good answer." Shion smiled mischievously. "My parents really are out of town if you want to come over for a little bit. I think we could have some fun."</p><p>"Oh um… sure," Naruto nodded. He could barely think straight as she led him out of the school. He was about to go over to Shion's house? Presumably to hook up? Was this real life?</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck was happening?!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not the kiss you were expecting?? lol. here comes the drama...</p><p>thank you all for reading and your very sweet comments! your encouragement gets me excited to write and helps keep me motivated to update frequently so I appreciate it!! I can't wait to hear what you think of this twist! please, don't be mean!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was chatting with one of her student's parents at the end of class when she first spotted Naruto, just in time for his private tumbling lesson. "I'll see you next week," she said and waved goodbye to the child.</p><p>"You look happy," Hinata smiled as she approached a grinning Naruto. "You ready to kick ass today?"</p><p>"Oh for sure," he nodded, as he set down his stuff in a cubby. "I swear I'm having the craziest day of my life today, I wouldn't be surprised if I get my back tuck on the first try!"</p><p>Hinata chuckled, "crazy how?"</p><p>"Crazy like I think I'm dating Shion now!"</p><p>Unconsciously her smile fell as an uncomfortable weight settled in the pit of her stomach. A shocked, and slightly pained "what?" was all she could manage.</p><p>Clearly caught up in his own head, Naruto maintained his excited tone, not noticing how her expression shifted with his news. "I know! Kinda random, right? I'll tell you all about it, but I should probably start stretching."</p><p>In a daze, Hinata followed as Naruto made his way onto the center of the mat.</p><p>Shion?</p><p><em>Shion</em>!?</p><p>What did <em>Shion</em> have that she didn't? Was it that she was prettier? More confident? More fun to be around?!</p><p>How long had she been pining after Naruto without even realizing he was interested in someone else? She thought they were making progress.</p><p>She really thought he liked her back...</p><p>Her chest ached. She felt like such a fool.</p><p>Hinata sat beside him and began stretching. "So Shion… that's uh… surprising," she tried. "I didn't realize you guys even talked."</p><p>"Well, to be honest, we haven't talked that much. But these guys were giving me a hard time after school, making fun of me for being on the cheer team, which was honestly so lame." He began as he stretched forward. "So then Shion jumps in acting like we're together so I look like some stud. She said some, like dirty stuff to me, but loud enough for them to hear and then screamed at them to get lost. It was actually pretty funny!" Naruto laughed.</p><p>Hinata forced a smile as if the story was humorous, but her mind was caught on one particular detail. Shion said <em>dirty</em> stuff to him?</p><p>What did that even mean? Like how dirty?</p><p>Oh god, no wonder Naruto never noticed her in a romantic way if that's what he wants from a girl. The thought had a faint blush spreading over Hinata's face. She was self-conscious even imagining herself trying to talk dirty.</p><p>… and then I came from her place here," Naruto finished. But Hinata hadn't been paying attention, too lost in a thought spiral fueled by her insecurities.</p><p>"Oh uh, cool... To be honest, I didn't think you guys had much in common besides cheer. What does she even like talking about?" Hinata asked, trying to appear interested in the conversation, even though it was slightly painful to hear Naruto gush about some other girl.</p><p>"Well umm," Naruto looked away shyly, heat rising on his cheeks. "We didn't really talk much…"</p><p>Hinata blanched as the realization dawned on her. "Oh! Oh… Sorry, I asked," she offered awkwardly.</p><p>She was so uncomfortable. Hinata wasn't much of a gossip, but Shion had a bit of a reputation, so it didn't take much to imagine what they were doing if they were too busy to chat.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize! I'm sorry if I'm being weird," Naruto chuckled. "I just don't even really know how to talk about that kind of thing. I mean I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that a girl actually likes <em>me</em>!"</p><p>Hinata furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" Plenty of girls liked Naruto (herself included), he was sweet and handsome and funny. His presence was warm and inviting, like standing out in the sun on a pleasant summer day. It was something she found herself craving, just being around him and absorbing his warmth.</p><p>"I don't know," he shrugged, before twisting to stretch his back. "It always seems the girls around school were more interested in guys like Sasuke. They act like he's some idol singer or something, following him around and begging for a crumb of his attention."</p><p>Naruto turned to stretch the other way. Hinata pursed her lips, she was surprised and honestly a little saddened by his words.</p><p>Naruto had always seemed to be so confident and self-assured, she never would have guessed he harbored these insecurities. "That just doesn't happen to guys like me. I'm pretty sure most girls just think I'm too… goofy or something."</p><p>"You're not goofy!" Hinata stopped her stretching. "You're amazing!"</p><p>Naruto smiled and Hinata opened her mouth to continue, to tell him all the reasons why he was amazing and that she had liked him for a really long time. But she stopped herself.</p><p>He was with Shion now.</p><p>"You're the nicest, ya know that?" he grinned as he finished his last stretch.</p><p>Hinata tried to smile back, but her mind was full of warring emotions. A part of her wondered if she had confessed her feelings sooner, could she have saved him from the feelings of inadequacy that obviously plagued him?</p><p>But at the same time, him choosing Shion made her feel inadequate herself. Sure, according to him she's the '<em>nicest'</em>, one of his '<em>best friends'</em>, but maybe that's all he'll ever see her as.</p><p>A seed of an idea, Hinata was too ashamed to acknowledge took root in her mind. Maybe, just maybe, there was something she could do to get him to see her as more than just a friend.</p><hr/><p>Walking into the school on Monday morning, Naruto was almost immediately ambushed by Kiba. "What is this I'm hearing about you going out with <em>my flyer</em>!?" he accused and bumped him with his shoulder in a rough but friendly manner.</p><p>"Sorry man, you were too slow!" Naruto smirked, acting cool (as if he had done anything to win Shion over). The boys entered the school and headed toward their first class of the day. "It's not like you called dibs or anything," he added with a shrug.</p><p>Kiba rolled his eyes and gave his friend a dismissive wave. "I'm not interested in Shion like that. What I'm interested in is that she's focused during practice! So you better not be distracting her with your… ya know, antics!" he sighed with exasperation.</p><p>Blue eyes stared at brown, trying to gauge Kiba's expression. When his face didn't crack with even a hint of humor, Naruto raised a curious brow. "Wait, are you being serious?!" he chucked.</p><p>"I'm dead serious!"</p><p>"Kiba… didn't you make me join the cheer team so we could hang out with girls?!" Naruto questioned, but Kiba just frowned deeper. "And now you're mad because I actually followed through on your plan?!"</p><p>A few passersby glanced their way when he burst out laughing at the way Kiba pouted. Naruto had assumed with all the extra effort he put in with his tumbling lessons with Hinata, that he was more invested in cheer than Kiba had been. It was actually kind of comical to see how they both became so dedicated as they had grown to enjoy cheerleading.</p><p>Throwing a friendly arm around Kiba's shoulders, Naruto promised, "I won't distract Shion during practice, I swear."</p><p>Kiba gave him a fake scoff and shrugged off his arm before the boys laughed together and walked into their homeroom.</p><hr/><p>Hinata liked sitting with Sakura at lunch. Sakura liked sitting with Ino. Ino liked sitting with Shion. And now that Shion and Naruto were an item, Hinata somehow found herself also sitting at his lunch table. Keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact.</p><p>Naruto's lunch table normally consisted of only boys. Hinata was friends with most of them or at the very least acquainted, but there was something intimidating about intruding on their established dynamic. Obviously Shion didn't mind as she slid into the seat closest to Naruto.</p><p>But then again Ino and Sakura didn't protest. Maybe she was just being silly.</p><p>To be honest, she was nervous. Hinata didn't want to subject herself to Naruto and Shion's flirting. But despite the fact that Shion insisted they sit over at Naruto's table from now on, the two didn't talk much more to each other than they did anyone else. In fact, Hinata almost felt like Naruto paid her more attention than Shion.</p><p>But maybe that was just wishful thinking.</p><p>A sinking guilty feeling settled in her gut for even wishing for such a thing. Even though he was with Shion, there was no way Hinata could let go of the feelings she built up for him over the last few years. Her feelings had only grown over the last few months.</p><p>Even now, with him sitting next to his new girlfriend, her hopeful heart fluttered when Naruto looked her way or when he chose to engage her in a conversation over the dozen other people at the table.</p><p>Naruto was gabbing on and on like he usually did about school and cheer, but paused in his ramblings and glanced at Sasuke, waiting for him to inject his snarky opinion. It was expected in their normal lunchtime conversations. Sasuke didn't talk half as much as Naruto but he always listened and would mutter his thoughts every so often.</p><p>But when he didn't speak up, Naruto turned his full attention to Sasuke, eying him suspiciously from across the table. His best friend was being unusually quiet, not once had he thrown out one of his usual quips since the girls joined their table. And now that he was looking, he noticed Sasuke's posture was particularly stiff.</p><p>"Why are you being so weird?" Naruto accused</p><p>"I'm not!" Sasuke scoffed in defense.</p><p>It was quick and if Naruto hadn't been staring at him he wouldn't have noticed. But Sasuke self-consciously glanced at Sakura, checking if she was listening to their conversation or if she too thought he was being weird.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me?!" Naruto blurted, unable to believe what his eyes were telling him. Sasuke's mean glare was all the confirmation he needed.</p><p>Girls at school fell over themselves to be noticed by Sasuke, but he liked the one girl Naruto had obsessively talked about all last year. No wonder Sasuke always told him to just give up when Sakura rejected him. That bastard wanted her for himself!</p><p>Not that it really mattered now that he was with Shion, but it was the principle of the thing!</p><p>Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, having a silent telepathic conversation consisting of subtle changes in facial expression that only best friends could have.</p><p>"Ugh!" Sasuke huffed as he got up from the table.</p><p>"You're so stupid!" Naruto called after him. The commotion finally caught Sakura's attention.</p><p>"What'd you do to him!?" Sakura asked, green eyes glaring at Naruto.</p><p>"I didn't do anything!"</p><p>"Why do you have to be so mean?!" Sakura frowned as she got up from the table to follow after Sasuke. "He's sensitive!"</p><p>"Is this a joke?!" Naruto cried, shaking his head.</p><p>He honestly thought he might be more upset at the realization that there was something going on between his best friend and his former crush. Maybe he was more over her than he thought. His affections for Sakura had slowly but completely been replaced by someone else.</p><p>He unconsciously glanced at Hinata, even as his mind told him he liked Shion now.</p><p>"Did you know that was a thing?" he asked, turning to face Hinata.</p><p>"Sasuke and Sakura?" Hinata replied with a small smile and a scrunch of her shoulders. "Uh... yeah, kinda."</p><p>"What the heck, Hinata?" he chucked. "Don't you know you're my informant! You're supposed to keep me up on all the latest gossip!"</p><p>"Oh my bad," she said, her hand covered her mouth as she giggled.</p><p>"You've been slacking! What else don't I —" he trailed off and his eyes went was confused for a moment, but then Naruto abruptly turned around. A faint blush rose in his cheeks as Shion whispered in his ear.</p><p>That's when Hinata noticed what must have originally garnered his attention, Shion's hand resting on Naruto's thigh under the table. She could hardly believe the girl was so bold, but then again Naruto had mentioned Shion saying 'dirty things' to him.</p><p>Wait… was that what she was doing now?!</p><p>Naruto smiled a little shy smile. Hinata forced herself to look away, growing more uncomfortable by the moment just imagining what Shion might be saying that got him so flustered.</p><p>She thought she could endure sitting at lunch with them, but maybe she was wrong.</p><p>Hinata got up for a hasty retreat, but Naruto quickly turned to her. "Hey, where you going?"</p><p>"I, uh… I have to go to the bathroom," she mumbled before scampering away to go hide and collect herself. Hinata released a sigh when she found somewhere private and quiet to sit in the school's courtyard.</p><p>She hated how she was so hung up wondering what Shion said to him. Naruto did mention he read his godfather's pervy adult books. It's no wonder he's more interested in a girl as overtly sexy as Shion. She's the kind of girl that really owns her body, confident enough to say what she's really thinking, and not afraid to show off her own talents and beauty.</p><p>All things Hinata was not…</p><p>Another sigh escaped Hinata's lips. She thought back to the first day of practice when Naruto said she was nerdy. Of course, he wouldn't want to date a nerdy, awkward girl like her...</p><p>But suddenly a hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when another thought struck her. He did correct himself afterward, saying she was nerdy in a cute way. That he wanted to reach a book on the top shelf of the library for her. She thought that was weird at first but later decided he just likes being helpful.</p><p>Maybe she doesn't need to be like Shion for him to notice her as more than a friend. Maybe she could just play up the things he already liked about her.</p><p>But could she really get past the guilt to act on such an idea? Could she really win him over if she tried? If she was bold enough to put herself out there, would he choose her?</p><p>Well, she'll never know if she doesn't try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all again for your comments on the last chapter! I can't wait to hear what you all think of this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Saaakurraaaa," Naruto sang as he peeked at her from behind her locker door.</p>
<p>The pinkette glanced at him and grabbed her textbook. "What do you want, Naruto?"</p>
<p>He fully expected Sakura to ignore him or meet him with a firm 'no', so Naruto perked up when she shut her locker and gave him her full attention.</p>
<p>"Can I copy your Chemistry notes from class yesterday?"</p>
<p>She huffed at his question. "I'm not giving you my notebook..." Despite the rejection, Naruto was unperturbed; he had come to her prepared to beg. Choji was in their class too, but Sakura's notes were sure to be neater and more detailed.</p>
<p>"Pleeeeassse!" Naruto pleaded.</p>
<p>"I'll text you pictures of my notes though."</p>
<p>"Really?!" Naruto beamed. That was a better idea than borrowing her notebook anyway. "You rock!"</p>
<p>"I know," Sakura replied, the corner of her mouth curving up in the tiniest smile. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"</p>
<p>"Wait, one more thing…" he said before she could turn away. Sakura looked at him expectantly. "So, uh... you and Sasuke?"</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Naruto," she dismissed and walked away. Her abnormally quick pace had him laughing to himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Aye, Naruto!" Ino called as she jogged to catch up with him in the hallway. "You going to lunch?"</p>
<p>He nodded and Ino smiled before looping her arm with his and declared, "I'll walk with you!"</p>
<p>Naruto was a little surprised by the random affection but didn't protest as they made their way to the cafeteria. Well, he didn't protest until Ino started squeezing his bicep.</p>
<p>"Excuse me!" Ino squawked. "When did you get so buff?!"</p>
<p>"You think I'm buff?!" he grinned. "I mean, since I started cheer, I guess." He gave her a little shrug to play off that he was preening on the inside. He definitely felt stronger than he did a few months ago, but it was always flattering to have someone notice.</p>
<p>"Oh, of course! Aren't you so lucky I recruited you?!"</p>
<p>Naruto shook his head with an amused smile. It was just like Ino to take credit for his newly acquired muscles.</p>
<p>"So are you getting excited for the competition?! It's coming up so soon!" Ino beamed. She let go of his arm when they approached their lunch table.</p>
<p>"Yeah, for sure!"</p>
<p>He wondered if anyone from their table, notably Shion, noticed the way Ino had been hanging on him. If she did, she didn't say anything. Instead, she launched into her usual nonstop conversation with Ino. The two blondes gossiped the entirety of the lunch period like they did most days.</p>
<p>Naruto noticed the empty chair next to him, and asked the rest of his friends at the table, "where's Hinata?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Naruto found Hinata during Free Period she was in the library, standing on her tiptoes reaching for a book on the very top shelf. She was wearing a chunky sweater that hung loosely on her petite frame and covered the majority of her small skirt.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth, but his greeting dried up on his tongue when he noticed the way her strained reach made her skirt ride up every so slightly, exposing a near scandalous amount of her pale, milky thighs.</p>
<p>Her skin looked so soft...</p>
<p>Wait! What the fuck was he doing?!</p>
<p>"Hey, Hinata! Let me help you!" Naruto called as he approached her, easily grabbing the book she needed and willed away any lewd thoughts his mind tried to conjure up.</p>
<p>She accepted the book gratefully and hugged it close to her chest. "Thank you, Naruto," she smiled softly. She stood directly in front of him, blinking up at him with those impossibly big lavender eyes. They seemed more noticeable today for some reason, the flecks of pale purple and opal easily distinguished. Maybe it was just the lighting or maybe she did something different with her makeup.</p>
<p>"No worries," he replied attempting to sound casual, once he realized he had just been staring at her. He scratched the back of his head and grinned. He couldn't remember why he sought her out anymore. Was it just to say 'hey'? Just to see what she was doing?</p>
<p>"Excuse me," mumbled another student as he attempted to pass by them in the narrow walkway between bookshelves.</p>
<p>Naruto took a step, his back pressed against the shelf. Hinata also attempted to make room, but when the student passed he must have bumped her with his oversized backpack, because she stumbled forward, catching herself against Naruto's chest.</p>
<p>The only thing between them was the book Hinata held against herself. Naruto was a little confused when she didn't immediately step away. Instead, she looked up into his eyes. Suddenly that book felt extremely thin and his face was inexplicably warm.</p>
<p>"Oops," Hinata whispered innocently. She was close enough that he could feel her breath against his lips.</p>
<p>Why was it so hot in this library?! His damn palms were sweating!</p>
<p>Naruto searched for something intelligent to say but for some unidentifiable reason, his mind felt like complete mush. "Oops," he repeated.</p>
<p>She gave him a small smile before she dropped her gaze, and Naruto exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.</p>
<p>"Do you think…" she began shyly, and he suddenly felt his skin tingling as her finger skated over his pec. He vaguely wondered if she could feel the sudden increase in his heart rate. Hinata looked back up at him, but his attention was torn between her face and her hand's gentle movement. "...you could do me another favor?"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," he replied dumbly. Naruto couldn't understand his inability to speak. Hinata was his friend. Between cheer, his tumbling lessons, and their normal friendly affection, they touched all the time. But for some reason, her nearness was making him act like a bumbling idiot! What was his problem?!</p>
<p>"Are you sure? It's…" she bit her lip. "It's a little embarrassing…"</p>
<p>Embarrassing for him or embarrassing for her? He wasn't exactly sure. For some reason, Naruto found himself nodding his agreement without uttering his question aloud.</p>
<p>"Do you think… I could come over again this weekend? … I need help with my Calculus again."</p>
<p>Despite that request not being at all embarrassing, Naruto felt himself blush. Why though?! Why was he being so weird?!</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, of course," he said, finally finding his voice.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Naruto. You're so good to me," she said sweetly. Her palm flattened against his chest and he was almost certain she could feel his heart now. "I don't know what I can do… to thank you properly…"</p>
<p>He almost choked. Was he hallucinating or did she actually look at his lips as she said that?! Did she realize what that implied? Surely not… right?!</p>
<p>"You, uh, you don't have to get me anything."</p>
<p>"But I want to," she insisted before she leaned even closer. Hinata stood up on her tiptoes, her lips ghosted over his ear. His whole body stiffened as she purred, "I'm sure I can think of something you'll like."</p>
<p>Before he could even comprehend the possible innuendo, Hinata's warmth was gone.</p>
<p>She took a step back and hugged the book to her chest with both hands. Her cheeks dusted with their usual cute, rosy hue. "I should probably get going, but I'll see you at practice."</p>
<p>Without waiting for him to reply, she walked away, her usually bouncy steps making her skirt flutter. Slumped against the bookshelf, he watched her retreat as he tried to puzzle together what just happened and why the library was so abnormally hot today.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The arcade was loud with the sound of chatter and the various rings and chimes of the games. With a furrowed brow, Naruto leaned up against one of the consoles, too deep in thought to play.</p>
<p>"What's up with you?" Sasuke asked without looking up, he continued to vigorously mash the buttons on his game. Sitting at a neighboring machine, Shikamaru glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye, silently expressing interest in learning why their boisterous friend was being so uncharacteristically quiet.</p>
<p>"It's nothing…" Naruto sighed, still wearing the same confounded look.</p>
<p>"Good, I didn't actually care anyway," Sasuke muttered.</p>
<p>"It's just that…" Naruto began. Sasuke rolled his eyes, while a knowing smirk tugged at his lips. His best friend never missed the chance to vent about what's on his mind. "...I feel like every girl I know is being weird to me ever since I started dating Shion."</p>
<p>Shikamaru raised a curious brow. "Weird how?"</p>
<p>Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, scrunched his shoulders, and hummed to himself as he tried to find the right words. "Weird like… like they're being overly nice all of the sudden… and more <em>touchy</em>...I kinda feel like they're coming onto me or something."</p>
<p>"Maybe they're all trying to steal you from Shion."</p>
<p>"Really?! You think?!"</p>
<p>Sasuke finally pulled his gaze away from his game just long enough to shoot Naruto a look that said '<em>that was sarcasm and you are an idiot</em>'.</p>
<p>Shikamaru chuckled to himself. "Okay, but like what does that even mean?"</p>
<p>Naruto sighed, "Let's see, so like today Sakura…" Sasuke turned to Naruto again, suddenly more interested in the conversation. His game made some sad noises indicating he had lost. "She was nicer to me than she usually is, didn't call me any names and listened when I was talking to her. She even sent me pictures of her Chemistry notes."</p>
<p>"You just described her treating you like another human being. She doesn't like you as anything more than that," Sasuke dismissed. He huffed as he pulled some more change out of his pocket to start his game again, a bit miffed that he lost just to listen to something so lame.</p>
<p>"She was probably so standoffish before because she didn't want you to misconstrue her kindness and ask her out again," Shikamaru added. Naruto tilted his head and considered that point for a moment.</p>
<p>"Okay, but then Ino today too! She was cuddling up to me when we walked to lunch and complimented me on my body!"</p>
<p>"Ino isn't a good example," Shikamaru shook his head. "She's just overly touchy-feely like that with her friends. She hangs all over me too. Even Choji. You're not special."</p>
<p>Naruto pursed his lips. "But there was also this thing with Hinata today. She was just… ya know… being different. She asked if she could come over to my house and <em>study</em>."</p>
<p>Naruto had replayed that conversation in his mind several times throughout that day. The words themselves weren't anything out of the ordinary, Hinata was just super nice. It wasn't that weird that she would want to show him her gratitude. But the way she said it… it was almost <em>suggestive</em>.</p>
<p>Sasuke grumbled. "What are you even saying? You and Hinata have been good friends for a while now. Hasn't she already been over to your house?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah... But this time was just… <em>different</em>."</p>
<p>"Didn't you say she wanted to study?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but-"</p>
<p>"Just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't mean every girl in school wants your D."</p>
<p>"That wasn't what I was trying to say!" Naruto pouted. Then again Hinata was normal when they interacted at practice later in the day… was he just imagining things? Trying to make the situation into something it wasn't?</p>
<p>"But you guys probably right. I'm just overthinking this whole thing."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your support! I love reading your comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata pursed her lips, staring at her reflection as she held a top against her body and imagining herself wearing it. Not totally convinced she switched to the top in her other hand and mentally debated its merits.</p>
<p>"Picking an outfit for your study date with Naarruuutooo?!"</p>
<p>The way Hanabi teasingly sang his name had Hinata rolling her eyes before she glanced at her little sister standing at the doorway of her bedroom.</p>
<p>"It's not a date," Hinata dismissed, returning her gaze to the mirror and holding up the first top again. She wasn't sure if she should dress normally or dress up a little flirty to see if Naruto noticed.</p>
<p>"I don't believe that for one second," Hanabi huffed. "You totally love him."</p>
<p>Hinata refused to look at her sister, completely unable to deny her point. "Well, he's Shion's boyfriend now, so…" As much as she hated to say it out loud, Hinata hoped that little fact would prevent Hanabi from pressing the issue any further.</p>
<p>"Wait, Shion from the cheer team?!" Hanabi's eyes bugged out. Though only a freshman, Hanabi seemed to be rather plugged in into the high school's gossip scene. "No way! She's like a total whore! I swear she's got like ten boyfriends!"</p>
<p>Hinata frowned, letting her hands fall to her sides. She turned her attention away from her outfit choices to finally focus on her little sister. "Hanabi, you shouldn't go around spreading rumors like that. And you really shouldn't call other girls 'whores'," she admonished.</p>
<p>Her pale gaze fell to the ground. If anyone was acting like a whore in this situation it was her. She was actively trying to steal her teammate's boyfriend.</p>
<p>Should she really be doing this?</p>
<p>Hanabi crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "So you're trying to tell me that you're really over Naruto then?" she asked, unconvinced.</p>
<p>The sad sigh Hinata gave was all her sister needed to understand.</p>
<p>"Well I like the purple one," Hanabi said giving her sister a sympathetic smile before leaving.</p>
<p>Hinata returned her attention to the mirror and held the purple top against herself once more. Her head tilted in contemplation. It was the cuter one, she supposed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>'<em>I'm sure I can think of something you'll like.'</em></p>
<p>Even the memory of her whispered words brought pleasant goosebumps to his skin. The way her body was pressed up against his, her tone suggesting something less than innocent. His mind supplied him with images of several somethings he might like from Hinata.</p>
<p>Naruto slapped himself with both hands. He couldn't believe he let those thoughts invade his mind again! He had constantly reminded himself since that interaction that that couldn't possibly be what she meant.</p>
<p>Hinata wasn't that kind of girl and more importantly, she was his best friend.</p>
<p>But when she texted him that she was on her way over for their study session, his mind returned to wondering if she really had meant something else. Naruto found himself anxiously pacing back and forth in the front room.</p>
<p>Would it really be so crazy to think that she had meant it like that?</p>
<p>Yes. That was crazy! Naruto knew it was crazy and all his friends agreed he was making this into something it wasn't. He really needed to get it together before…</p>
<p>Three soft knocks on the door made him jump and he answered the door, way too eagerly. "Hey!" Naruto greeted. "Come on in!"</p>
<p>Hinata walked inside and removed her shoes before presenting Naruto with a neatly wrapped bakery gift box. "For you," she smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners. He tried to keep his gaze on her present rather than her surprisingly, prominent cleavage. It was rather unusual for Hinata to wear something so revealing.</p>
<p>"For me?!" he repeated. He opened the box and the sweet smell of fresh-baked cinnamons rolls invaded the room.</p>
<p>'<em>I'm sure I can think of something you'll like.'</em></p>
<p>Sweets. She meant sweets when she said that. Why would he possibly think she meant anything else!? He was so stupid!</p>
<p>Naruto tensed when Hinata softly caressed his arm. Lately, he had been hypersensitive to her touch, trying to prescribe meaning when there clearly was none. She probably thought he was acting so weird.</p>
<p>"Ya know, we can eat them right now if you wanted," she smiled sweetly in a not so subtle hint.</p>
<p>His nerves faded as a grin spread across Naruto's face. "<em>We</em>?! Are you trying to eat my present?!" he teased. She silently pleaded, blinking up at him with big lavender eyes. "But what if I wanted to eat all of them by myself?!"</p>
<p>"But there's six of them!"</p>
<p>"Maybe I'm really hungry!" he laughed as he started making his way to the kitchen with the cinnamon rolls in hand.</p>
<p>She followed quickly behind him. "If you're not sharing then I'm taking my present back! Give them to me!"</p>
<p>"If you want them, then take them," he told her, holding the box of sweets well above his head. Naruto chuckled at her adorably frustrated pout and futile attempts to reach for the box.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you're really trying to take back your gift! You promised me something good!"</p>
<p>He watched as her gaze fell from the box above to meet his. He hadn't noticed how close they stood and the way Hinata's hand had been clutching at his shirt until their eyes were locked on each other.</p>
<p>"What if... I could give you something better…" she whispered. His hand holding the box unconsciously lowered, his attention hanging on to every softly spoken word and their sultry tone. "...something you <em>really</em> want."</p>
<p>He swallowed nervously, searching her eyes for clarity. Naruto really didn't think he was misinterpreting her words this time.</p>
<p>The heat between them was palpable.</p>
<p>"Hah!" she exclaimed as she snatched the box from his hands and brought it over to the counter to help herself to one of the delicious cinnamon rolls.</p>
<p>Uncaring of his defeat, Naruto stood there and stared at her back from across the kitchen. It was like the library all over again. She's acting friendly and playful one moment and all… <em>different</em> the next.</p>
<p>He didn't understand. Was he making a big deal out of nothing?! Was she messing with him to try to be funny?!</p>
<p>Or was she serious?</p>
<p>Was it possible Hinata actually wanted him? Wanted to be more than friends?</p>
<p>Hinata's breath hitched when two big hands gripped the kitchen counter on either side of her. She froze, unable to move, as she felt Naruto's warmth on her back.</p>
<p>He effectively trapped her between his firm body and the counter. A fox and his little bunny prey.</p>
<p>"What did you mean by that?"</p>
<p>Lavender eyes widened at his words. His warm breath tickled at the back of her neck and sent shivers down her spine. The atmosphere in the room changed so suddenly.</p>
<p>Was he <em>mad</em>? Hinata couldn't really read his tone without seeing his expression, but his hands planted on the counter were tense. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, but with a deep breath, she built the courage to turn around and face him.</p>
<p>His blue eyes were dark and swimming with an emotion Hinata couldn't quite place, but the intensity alone caused her to blush.</p>
<p>She was suddenly so aware of how small she was compared to him. Her lips parted but no words came out. What did he even want her to say?!</p>
<p>She wasn't sure if she was bold enough to tell him the truth. It would be easier to laugh and play it off as a joke. Naruto had a sense of humor, it would be fine.</p>
<p>But if she said that it was a joke, she wouldn't be able to take it back and all her effort to change his view of her, of their relationship, would be all for not.</p>
<p>Hinata nervously licked her lips. Her heart rate increased at the way his heated gaze followed the movement. Was he thinking about… Did he actually want to kiss her?</p>
<p>Ever so slowly, Naruto leaned down and her suspicions were confirmed. His half-lidded eyes fixed on her lips.</p>
<p>This was happening. This was really happening!</p>
<p>She could feel herself inching closer, pulled in by his gravity. Her head swimming in nervous excitement.</p>
<p>Their lips were so close.</p>
<p>Just a breath away.</p>
<p>How long had she wanted this? To be kissed by Naruto.</p>
<p>Like a sudden bolt of lightning striking through her heart, Hinata was consumed with the overwhelming feeling that this was <em>wrong</em>.</p>
<p>This wasn't how her first kiss with Naruto was supposed to be!</p>
<p>The gratification completely outweighed by the fact that he would be cheating on his girlfriend. Their first kiss wouldn't be some special treasure, but rather a relic of his betrayal.</p>
<p>
  <em>How could she have possibly ever thought this was a good idea?!</em>
</p>
<p>Uncomfortable knots churned in her stomach until she finally jerked away. Hinata turned her head and scrunched her eyes closed as she tried her hardest not to cry.</p>
<p>It hurt to reject him.</p>
<p>Her sudden movement must have been enough to break the spell because Naruto backed up, letting go of the counter and putting some much-needed distance between them. Hinata was thankful she could finally breathe again.</p>
<p>"I, uh… I mean… I didn't… I… sorry?" he stuttered awkwardly.</p>
<p>He couldn't even look at her anymore. His face was flushed with the embarrassment and shame of what he almost just did.</p>
<p><em>Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!</em> Naruto repeatedly told himself that Hinata was his best friend, that she wasn't coming on to him, that she didn't like him like that and then he goes and does something as epically stupid as trying to <em>kiss her</em>!</p>
<p>God, he felt like such an idiot!</p>
<p>A wave of guilt washed over him when he realized Shion's feelings were an afterthought. Holy shit, he really was a piece of garbage.</p>
<p>And Hinata probably thought so, too.</p>
<p>"Hinata… I…" Naruto tried. But no words, no number of apologies felt adequate.</p>
<p>Blue eyes widened with worry, as she got up and frantically left the kitchen and scooped up her belongings. "I should go," she mumbled, still refusing to look at him.</p>
<p>"Please, Hinata…" He sounded pathetic even to his own ears.</p>
<p>Naruto froze when she turned and looked at him directly, her beautiful pale eyes rimmed red and drowning in unshed tears. <em>Oh no...What did he just do?!</em></p>
<p>"I need to leave." He couldn't argue with the finality of her tone. So he said nothing as she hastily slipped on her shoes and ran out his door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto didn't invite Shion over because he was feeling guilty, they had already had plans! The flowers, however, might have been because he felt guilty.</p><p>Even a day later, Naruto was still trying to process what happened with Hinata and why his stupid brain told him to try to kiss her. Why would he even think she wanted that?! Did he want that? Was he just projecting?!</p><p>He just hoped the incident hadn't irreparably harmed their friendship. Naruto could accept that Hinata didn't want to kiss him, but the possibility that she may not want to be friends anymore made his chest ache.</p><p>He texted her several times since she ran out his door and had yet to hear back. He may just have to wait and confront her at school on Monday. He was prepared to beg for forgiveness no matter how embarrassing it may be. Hinata was too important to him.</p><p>Then that left Shion.</p><p>Nothing actually happened between him and Hinata, but his desire alone was enough to make him feel incredibly guilty. Hence the pink roses he presented to her when she walked into his house on Sunday afternoon.</p><p>The best part about Shion was that she was so direct. When she was grateful she didn't whisper cryptic things to him that consumed his thoughts for days on end, instead she kissed him hard and pushed him down onto the couch before climbing on top of him.</p><p>Why did he even try to kiss Hinata when he had Shion?!</p><p>Being with Shion was simple and easy. He didn't feel compelled to impress her or be with every second of the day (<strike>like he did with Hinata</strike>), and he didn't have to worry about that weird fluttery feeling in his stomach when she was around.</p><p>Naruto almost whined when Shion pulled away from him, but then his eyes lit up when she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it carelessly on the ground. Sure he had seen her in a bikini the few times they hung out in her hot tub, but a bra just seemed so much more intimate. Red and lacy and <em>wow, boobs are awesome.</em></p><p>His hands roved over the bare skin of her hips. She gave him a coquettish smile before diving back in and kissing him with fervor.</p><p>Seriously why did he try to kiss Hinata when he has all the kisses he needs from Shion?! Actually better question, why is he still thinking of Hinata when Shion was straddling him on his couch and his tongue was in her mouth?!</p><p>As if summoned by his thoughts his phone began to ring. He pulled away from Shion's lips. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he muttered reaching awkwardly into his pocket to grab his phone and silence it. But then he saw who was calling...</p><p>Hinata.</p><p>After she ignored his texts, he hadn't expected to hear back from her. Naruto was so excited she didn't hate him that he answered without thinking.</p><p>"Hinata! I'm so glad you called!" Even with Shion still seated on his lap, he couldn't hide the relief in his tone. Shion raised a curious brow at him.</p><p>"... oh nothing, I'm just hanging out with Shion… no, no it's okay!... wait, are you sure?... well, can I at least call you later?"</p><p>She hung up so quickly, Naruto worried if she would even answer when he called back.</p><p>"What's going on?" Shion asked, her fingers threading into his hair and soothingly scratching at his scalp.</p><p>Naruto's mouth opened and then immediately shut. Shion was the last person he could talk to this about. But he needed to say something. "Oh uh, it's nothing really. I was just worried Hinata was mad at me, but I guess maybe she's not."</p><p>"Why would she be mad at you? I thought you two were tight."</p><p>"Well, we are but…" Shit! He really backed himself into a corner with this one. "I just did something she didn't like, and it upset her…"</p><p>That was entirely too vague and Naruto worried she might pry. But then Shion softly nodded like she understood, and he visibly relaxed.</p><p>"If she called then I'm sure she's already over it," Shion shrugged.</p><p>Naruto's face lit up, "you think?! Aw man, I really hope so. Like I honestly was so scared she might stay mad forever, which I know sounds so ridiculous because Hinata isn't even the kind of girl who gets mad and holds a grudge, ya know? She's like sweetness personified. But still, I had this really dumb worry that she might not ever smile at me again and, I don't know, it just made me so sad."</p><p>He was so consumed by his ramblings, that he didn't notice her fingers stopped scratching his scalp. When Naruto looked up at Shion her eyes were narrowed and accessing him.</p><p>"Are you hooking up with her?"</p><p>Naruto blanched, completely startled by the accusation. What did he say that would make her think that?!</p><p>"No? No! What?! Why would you even ask that?! That's…" Blue eyes darted nervously around the room, looking for the right thing to say. If he denies it too aggressively, she might be even more suspicious! But if he didn't deny it enough, wouldn't that be worse?! Naruto finally settled on, "Why would I do that when I have a girlfriend like you?!"</p><p>There was a bad taste in his mouth as he spoke. He hadn't actually done anything bad. Hadn't cheated on Shion… <em>technically</em>. But then again thinking about kissing Hinata. Wanting to kiss Hinata. <em>Trying</em> to kiss Hinata… he suddenly felt like garbage again.</p><p>"Wait, what the fuck?" Shion reared back.</p><p>Naruto grimaced. <em>How was that the wrong thing to say?!</em></p><p>In the face of his obvious confusion, Shion let out an awkward laugh and began getting off of his lap. "Don't get my wrong, Naruto," she said, looking on the floor for her shirt. "You're hot and a pretty good kisser, and all that…" He wondered where she was going with this. "...but you are <em>not</em> my boyfriend."</p><p>Naruto gaped at her, his confusion growing by the second. "What do you mean?! What have we been doing then?!"</p><p>"Just having fun!" she retorted, as she slipped her shirt back on. "That's what I said we were doing the first time you came over, right?"</p><p>Well yes...</p><p>"But!… but?!" Naruto was reeling and suddenly felt like a total idiot. He went around telling everyone at school he and Shion were together.</p><p>"I don't really like putting labels on things," she told him matter-of-factly. Naruto pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the couch, trying to piece together the obvious miscommunication. Now that he thought about it, Shion never did call him her boyfriend. Did he really just make that up?! Was he so excited by the physical affection that his mind conjured up a whole relationship?</p><p>"I mean seriously, how could you think you were my boyfriend?" Shion laughed, putting a hand on her hip. "You don't even know anything about me."</p><p>"That's not true!" But even as he said those words Naruto realized she was right.</p><p>"Oh yeah? When's my birthday?" Shion asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto stared at her blankly; he didn't even have a guess at what month it was in. "What's my favorite food?"</p><p>These questions weren't really fair! They don't chit chat about those things and they don't really go out to eat. Their relationship had been almost exclusively physical, and mostly by her insistence. Shion initiated everything, and Naruto was all too happy to follow along.</p><p>How did she expect him to know the answers to these questions when they never talk?!</p><p>Oh... Well, maybe that was the point.</p><p>To think she was his girlfriend just because they make out sometimes was pretty presumptuous on his part.</p><p>"Here's an easier one, what's Hinata's favorite food?"</p><p>He was jarred by the question, but the answer immediately came to mind. Cinnamon rolls, obviously, but he knew better than to answer that out loud. It didn't matter though, Naruto knew Shion knew that he knew the right answer.</p><p>"Okay, but if we're not really together then why does it matter?" he frowned. What was the point of bringing up Hinata in the first place?!</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just trying to get you to understand. And really I don't care if you see other girls, I mean I've been seeing other guys this whole time…"</p><p>"You have?!"</p><p>"What I really care about is if you're hooking up with another girl on the cheer team. I mean, our team is small and I really don't need that kind of drama."</p><p>Naruto held his head in his hands still trying to process this information. "Well, I'm not hooking up with Hinata, so…"</p><p>"Well, honestly that's probably worse."</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Oh my god. Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?!" Naruto stared blankly at Shion until she elaborated. Nothing she was saying was making any sense at all!</p><p>"I'm surprised I hadn't noticed before, but you're obviously in love with her and if you feel like that and you aren't hooking up, then it's like..." Shion motioned with her hand like the next words were obvious. Now, Naruto was completely lost, but he nodded anyway.</p><p>"Here's the thing, I don't do relationships, because I really don't like dealing with other people's feelings. So I think I'm going to go ahead and remove myself from this situation before it gets too messy." She grabbed his guilt flowers off the coffee table. "I'm going to keep these though."</p><p>So was she breaking up with him? Or could it even be called a 'breakup' if they were even actually together in the first place?!</p><p>Then there was what she said about his feelings for Hinata...</p><p>Now fully dressed, Shion made her way for the door. Naruto's thoughts were running a mile a minute, still trying to explain to himself what the hell just happened and what it all meant.</p><p>Hinata was his best friend! Sure he could acknowledge he found her really attractive. Hell, he wanted to kiss her yesterday.</p><p>But he wasn't… Was he?</p><p>Sure, she's maybe the nicest person he's ever met, just like genuinely kind and thoughtful. He wanted to be with her all the time, but that's just because he always wants to tell her what he's thinking about. She's non-judgmental and just easy to talk to. In fact, she might be the only person who tells him how smart he is. She's always saying the sweetest things that make him feel all warm inside. She makes him feel like he's special. Like he's enough…</p><p>Oh… oh no.</p><p>"Wait, Shion," Naruto called weakly. She turned to him curiously, her hand resting on the doorknob. "You… you really think... I'm <em>in love</em> with her?"</p><p>With a sympathetic sigh, Shion approached him again and palmed his cheek as she looked into his eyes. "I think you got it real bad."</p><p>Dammit. He was doomed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So in canon, we’re told Naruto can’t tell the difference between loving a person vs. loving ramen. Which is funny, but also pretty silly. I think it's a more realistic struggle to discern the difference between simple physical attraction (Shion) and actual romantic feelings (Hinata). So that’s what I was trying to explore in this fic. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! I can’t wait to read your comments!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi friends! sorry for the delay on this chapter! I finished up my other fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993467/chapters/57716860">Love is in the Air</a> (go check it out if you haven't already!) and then I kept getting distracted reading and fleshing out a few new fic ideas! This story is nearing the end, but I'm hoping to publish more new stuff in the near future and I hope you'll read it!</p>
<p>a very big thank you to everyone who leaves comments! I love reading them and it makes me so happy to know you guys are excited and invested in the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed as though the phone rang forever. Naruto felt stupid for how fast his heart was beating. He had talked to Hinata on the phone hundreds of times, but it was different now because she wasn't just Hinata, she was the girl he was in love with.</p>
<p>How had he not realized it sooner? The moment Shion left, Naruto had been replaying in his mind every interaction he'd ever had with Hinata, reflecting on the way he felt when he was with her. No wonder Shion acted like it was so obvious, it must have been to anyone who had been paying attention. The way he looked at her, the way he gravitated toward her in every situation. He just couldn't help but smile when she was near.</p>
<p>She didn't answer the phone, but that was what he expected.</p>
<p>Naruto debated calling her again, but then worried he might come off as creepy or weird. The last time they saw each other, he had her pinned to the kitchen counter and tried to kiss her, only for her to cry and run away.</p>
<p>Wait... Was she scared of him?</p>
<p>If that's true, how was he supposed to talk to her now?! How was he supposed to tell her about his feelings!?</p>
<p>This was his worst nightmare!</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hinata knows she needs to talk to Naruto about what happened that weekend, but she really, really, really, really didn't want to. When she called and he told her he was with Shion, she wanted to slap herself for the ugly jealous feeling that rumbled in her gut.</p>
<p>Who was she to be jealous of his girlfriend?! She just couldn't bear to talk to him when he called back.</p>
<p>But then again, maybe ignoring his call was another mistake to add to her ever-growing list of mistakes. Because now that they were back at school, she would have to have the wholly unpleasant and completely awkward conversation face to face.</p>
<p><em>Unless</em>… she could avoid him all day!</p>
<p>Not her most inspired idea, but it was all Hinata could think of to buy herself some time. After she ran out of his house, a few possible scenarios ran through her mind. The most stupid and hopeful was that maybe he would break up with Shion to be with her instead, which evidently was not what happened. Instead, he hung out with his girlfriend the following day. Either he confessed to Shion that he'd almost kissed her (which felt unlikely being that Shion acted as she always did toward Hinata at school that day) or the more likely possibility was that he had decided to pretend like nothing happened, leaving Shion in the dark and forcing Hinata to bear this terrible secret.</p>
<p>The worst part was she couldn't even resent him for it, because it felt like it was her own fault. Hinata chose to come on to him, tried to get him to think of her as more than a friend, only to find out in the moment of truth that she couldn't go through with her own plan.</p>
<p>Her nerves were mounting as she entered the cafeteria. As if he sensed her presence, Naruto immediately looked up. When blue eyes met pale lavender, she froze in place. Both of them blushed.</p>
<p>She was suddenly reaffirmed in her plan to avoid him because the moment she saw him she wasn't so sure she could resist him if he tried to kiss her again.</p>
<p>No! No! She can't be thinking like that. She deserves more than to be his side piece or some dirty little affair.</p>
<p>Hinata had always sat next to Naruto at lunch, but today she breezed past him, opting to sit next to Sakura, as far away from Naruto as she could get. Hinata tore her gaze away, looking down at her food before giving a practiced smile to her pink-haired friend.</p>
<p>All of lunch she was squirming in her seat, determined to ignore him, but she could feel Naruto staring at her. But every time she glanced his way, he would look away… and <em>blush</em>?</p>
<p>Hinata immediately dismissed the idea that he was as hung up on their almost-kiss as she was. But then again, maybe he was worried she would tell Shion about it. That would explain his numerous frantic texts and calls. Hinata exhaled a sad sigh.</p>
<p>The moment the lunch bell rang, Naruto jumped up from his seat and headed toward her with quick steps. Would it be totally cowardly if she ran into the girls' bathroom?!</p>
<p>Instead, Hinata stayed glued to Sakura, hoping he wouldn't confront her with others around, and gently urged her friend out of the cafeteria before Naruto could catch up. A tingle ran up her spine when he caught her by the wrist.</p>
<p>"Hinata, wait up! Can I talk to you for a sec?"</p>
<p>She turned around and gave him a strained smile. "Oh, uh, sure... Sorry I missed your calls."</p>
<p>"No, no, it's fine..." he trailed off. He stood close to her, way too close.</p>
<p>"I'll catch up with you later," Sakura said, patting Hinata on the arm. Lavender eyes begged her not to leave. A message the pinkette clearly did not receive, as she smiled and walked toward her next class.</p>
<p>"I, uh…" he stuttered. Hinata returned her gaze to Naruto as he fumbled with the right words to say. She looked pointedly at where he still held her wrist. He jerked his hand away, lightning quick. "Oh… haha, sorry..."</p>
<p>He seemed tense, nervous even. "I just… I wanted to talk to you about something…"</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to tell her," Hinata whispered, saving him from having to ask.</p>
<p>His eyebrows shot up with surprise.</p>
<p>Was it really so shocking that she would keep a secret for him? That she too wouldn't want anyone to know?</p>
<p>"Hinata, that's not -"</p>
<p>"I have to go to class," she cut him off and scurried away before he had the chance to say anymore.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At this point, Naruto wished Hinata was just scared of him, because with the amount of effort she was putting in to avoid him, he was beginning to worry that she actually hated him.</p>
<p>If he was being honest, he hated himself a little bit too. He had been so blinded by Shion's attention that he hadn't realized the depth of his feelings for Hinata. But she rejected his kiss, rejected his phone calls, and when he tried to clear things up at lunch, she rejected him then too.</p>
<p>But he couldn't just stay away from her. And not just because he loved her, but because they had cheer together too. The competition they had been working so hard for was mere days away. So, Naruto resolved that if he couldn't make things better right away, at the very least, he needed to make sure he doesn't make it worse.</p>
<p>Naruto walked into the back gym before the start of practice, throwing his duffle on the bleachers with the others, before making his way to Kiba.</p>
<p>"You good?" Kiba asked, noticing Naruto's rigid posture and wandering eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah…" Naruto shrugged. "Mondays." He knew it was a lame excuse, but Kiba didn't press any further. He had told his friends that he and Shion had mutually decided to break up over the weekend, but none were aware of his dilemma with Hinata.</p>
<p>"Hey Hinata," Kiba called and Naruto flinched at the sound of her name. She dropped her duffle on the bleachers, and waved at them from a distance, instead of approaching them like she normally would.</p>
<p>Was she purposely looking extra cute today? Was she trying to torture him?!</p>
<p>She was obviously still avoiding him.</p>
<p>Once the team was assembled, everyone began warming up with their normal run around the school followed by their team stretch. Then Coach Tsunade told everyone to warm up their stunts and tumbling because they would be running their competition routine full out a few times.</p>
<p>Hinata finally came up to him (now that she had to) along with the rest of his stunt group and Naruto found himself feeling inexplicably nervous. He didn't want to say anything that might make her even more upset with him and he definitely couldn't just blurt '<em>I love you'</em>.</p>
<p>He blushed at his own train of thought.</p>
<p>"Hey," he tried, but then immediately covered his mouth when his voice came out an octave higher than normal.</p>
<p>"Why are you being so awkward today?" Sakura asked, biting back a laugh.</p>
<p>"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself, looking flustered. "I'm not awkward! You're awkward!"</p>
<p>Ino and Sakura burst out laughing. Hinata didn't say anything, just stared down at the ground.</p>
<p>"C'mon, no more teasing," Ino said even while she was still chuckling. "Let's get started."</p>
<p>Naruto had hoped he could leave his nervous, fluttery feelings at the door so he could focus at practice, but then again maybe he was severely overestimating himself. Every time he touched Hinata, she seemed to tense, and it just reminded him of his current predicament. Whenever he caught her in his arms, she was so quick to get away from him and break any physical contact they had.</p>
<p>She almost acted like touching him was disgusting, like she couldn't stand it, and it just made him feel so much worse. Naruto thought if he didn't say anything he couldn't upset her more, but at this point, it seemed like his mere existence was bothering her.</p>
<p>The thought made his chest ache.</p>
<p>These thoughts and feelings consumed his concentration and made his stunting efforts sloppy. Ino and Sakura must have noticed what with the glares they were shooting him. All five stunt groups lined up close together to run through the stunt sequence that ended in their final pyramid formation.</p>
<p>It all happened so fast. What started with a wobble, turned into Hinata falling from the peak of their stunt. He moved to catch her, but the force and the awkward angle of her fall caused both he and Sakura to fall down. Sakura's back knocked into their neighboring stunt group causing them to fall as well.</p>
<p>The other groups came out of their stunts looking over at their fallen teammates. At least half the members of both groups were laying on the ground, still recovering. No one was seriously hurt because they always practice on their cushy blue mats, but they struggled to bounce back right away.</p>
<p>Naruto didn't really notice until a moment later that even though she was firmly on the ground, he still held Hinata tightly against his chest. He almost assumed she would be squirming to get away from him, but instead it kind of felt like she was leaning back into him.</p>
<p>Was catching her enough to remind her that she shouldn't hate him? He didn't lessen his grip as he leaned forward and softly asked, "are you okay?"</p>
<p>His words might as well have been an electric shock from the way she jolted, throwing her head back hitting him square in the nose. Naruto immediately let her go of her in favor of clenching his throbbing nose.</p>
<p>"Fuck, ow!" he groaned in pain.</p>
<p>Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, hands clasping over her mouth. "Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"</p>
<p>He looked down at the blood on his hand that dripped out of his nose. "I wish I could believe that," he muttered.</p>
<p>Naruto looked up again as she gasped in horror. Shit! He didn't mean to say that out loud.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom before you start bleeding on the mats," Ino said, grabbing him by the arm and hauling him up to stand. He held onto his nose as Ino guided him over to the bathroom. He caught a glance at one of the bases from the other stunt group that fell crying, apparently, she got kicked in the face by her own flyer.</p>
<p>When Ino pushed him into the girls' bathroom in the gym, Naruto squeaked a small protest but was ignored. He supposed with most other students having left when school ended they wouldn't encounter anyone else. But still, it felt a little scandalous to be in the girls' bathroom.</p>
<p>Ino walked over to grab a few paper towels before wetting them in the sink. Her brows were pinched together in concern as she helped clean him up.</p>
<p>"Okay, spill," Ino commanded. "What is going on with you? You don't usually mess up like this."</p>
<p>Naruto frowned, blue eyes glued to his feet.</p>
<p>Ino's voice softened significantly, "are you nervous about the competition?"</p>
<p>He peeked up at her. "No… it's not that, it's…"</p>
<p>"It's what?"</p>
<p>"You're Shion's friend, right?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Did you know that she didn't think of me as her boyfriend?" he asked softly.</p>
<p>Ino sighed. "She never explicitly told me that, but I know that isn't really her style." Naruto nodded his understanding. "Is that what's got you all flustered?"</p>
<p>"I mean not entirely. It's mostly because... I tried to kiss Hinata…" Ino raised a surprised brow. "...and she rejected me."</p>
<p>"Oof, that explains her behavior then too," Ino said, and he could only sigh in response. "Why do you have to go ruining our team's dynamic right before the competition?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, I'm sorry," Naruto groaned.</p>
<p>Ino gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. "Things will sort themselves out with Hinata. You just have to talk to her and be honest." He just nodded in reply, hoping what she said was true.</p>
<p>When the pair of blondes walked out of the bathroom, a worried Hinata was standing just outside the door, holding her hands close to her chest. He suddenly regretted how dorky he looked with toilet paper shoved up his nose to catch any more blood that may escape.</p>
<p>Ino gave him a little nod and a reassuring squeeze before heading back into the gym to give them a moment of privacy.</p>
<p>"Naruto," Hinata said sadly, squeezing her hands together. "You have to know I'd never hurt you on purpose."</p>
<p>"It hurts me when you avoid me," he admitted quietly.</p>
<p>Hinata grimaced, pausing to think of her next words carefully. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just hard for me to talk to after..."</p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about this weekend. I'm sorry I tried to…" He couldn't even say the word 'kiss'. "It was a mistake, so I'm sorry if I… ya know, scared you or made you uncomfortable or anything."</p>
<p>"Mistake?" she whispered so quietly he didn't even hear.</p>
<p>"So are we okay now?" he tried when he could take the awkward silence anymore.</p>
<p>"Yeah… no, yeah. We're okay. The whole thing was just a big mistake."</p>
<p>That was what he wanted to hear, and yet he couldn't help but detect the hurt in her voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata had stopped blatantly avoiding him, but there was still a lingering tension between them the remainder of the week. She would talk to him, but it hadn't been like it was before and not even half as often. She just offered short, polite answers about topics that didn't really matter, like he was some coworker she didn't like but had to be nice to.</p>
<p>It hurt because Naruto was starting to feel like he was the only one who was trying to repair their friendship. Going out of his way to see her and be especially sweet.</p>
<p>It was just a cruel reminder that his feelings weren't reciprocated.</p>
<p>Those feelings became glaringly obvious in how desperately he needed her in his life. He could take it if she didn't love him back, but couldn't it just be like their relationship was before? They used to spend every day after school together, going to practice then grabbing a snack or sometimes studying. She had always been someone who he could count on to laugh at his jokes and build him up when he would get down on himself.</p>
<p>Lately, he'd been really down, mentally berating himself for being such a big idiot and ruining one of his most precious bonds.</p>
<p>He thought back to that moment a lot. The moment that he was so sure that she wanted to kiss him. It wasn't like he hadn't been kissed before, but as he leaned in, the anticipation tingling in his body made him think maybe it would be the first <em>real</em> time. Like maybe he'd experience those sparks they talk about in movies and shit.</p>
<p>He knew that was lame, but still, he couldn't help but wonder what it might have been like if she had actually let him kiss her before she ran away. Or maybe she wouldn't have run away if she could've felt his love for her through every caress of his lips against hers.</p>
<p>Even now he still wanted to kiss her... too bad he'd never get the chance to.</p>
<hr/>
<p>On Saturday morning, Naruto pulled into the convention center's huge parking lot. Swarms of cheerleaders with various uniforms and their families were filing into the giant building that would host today's competition.</p>
<p>This was the moment of truth. What the team had been working towards for the last few months.</p>
<p>He parked his car and took a deep breath to collect himself. Naruto had been feeling a little nervous since he woke up, but to be honest, he was more excited. He was confident in his and his team's abilities. Hopping out of his car, he popped open the trunk and grabbed his duffle.</p>
<p>"Hey Naruto!" someone called. He closed the trunk to find Shion in her uniform jogging up to him.</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"Are you hyped or what?" she smiled. Her high blonde ponytail bobbing back and forth as she approached him.</p>
<p>"Oh, for sure!" He waited for her to catch up and the pair of them made their way toward the convention center's main entrance.</p>
<p>"Wait…" Shion stopped dead in her tracks, and for a second Naruto thought she must have forgotten something in her car. "If I walk next to you, are you going to think I'm your girlfriend!?"</p>
<p>Naruto pouted at the jest. "Too soon."</p>
<p>Shion let out a happy burst of laughter and bumped him with her shoulder. "Oh you know I'm just teasing you!"</p>
<p>"You're mean!" he chuckled and bumped her back. As they neared the entrance, Naruto spotted Hinata and Sakura waiting outside.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Shion shouted and waved to their teammates. "Are you ready to kick some ass today?!" The blonde ran up to the other girls.</p>
<p>"Oh hell yeah!" Sakura cheered.</p>
<p>Naruto caught up to the girls, and couldn't help but notice how cute Hinata looked in her uniform. A big bow on the top of her head. Her makeup was much more dramatic than she ever wore, which only drew his attention to her beautiful pale eyes.</p>
<p>Heat spread across his cheeks when he realized he was staring and he tried to tune back into the girls' conversation.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we're just waiting for Tenten. But Ino and Coach Tsunade are already inside," Sakura said.</p>
<p>"Alright cool! I'll see you guys in there!" Shion replied and headed toward the door. She turned back and looked at Naruto. "Were you coming with me?"</p>
<p>Naruto looked at Hinata, who was still refusing to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>He sighed and followed after Shion. "Yeah, I'll go inside, too."</p>
<p>Sakura turned to watch her two teammates walk away. Once they were out of earshot, she looked back to Hinata. "So you and Naruto are still fighting?"</p>
<p>"What? We're not fighting," Hinata defended weakly. Sakura raised an eyebrow like she didn't quite believe that.</p>
<p>She sighed. "It's just hard for me sometimes… ya know, to see him with Shion. I know he doesn't mean to, but sometimes it feels like he's rubbing his relationship in my face."</p>
<p>"What are you even talking about?" Sakura looked confused. "Sasuke told me they broke up."</p>
<p>Pale eyes widened at the revelation. "What? When?!"</p>
<p>"Um, last weekend I think."</p>
<p>"Wait really?! Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this?!"</p>
<p>"Probably because you've been hiding from him." Hinata blanched at the accusation. "What? You think I wouldn't notice? He's your best friend - well second to me, of course - and then one day you suddenly can't even look him in the eye. What did that idiot do? Do you need me to clobber him for you?" Sakura said, holding up a clenched fist.</p>
<p>"No, no," Hinata shook her head, with a light laugh at her friend's antics. "It was me... I did something and it just made things weird."</p>
<p>"What did you do?"</p>
<p>Hinata averted her gaze. "I…" she started, but was too ashamed and unsure of the right explanation. 'Tried to steal him from his girlfriend' sounded so catty, 'loved him first' seemed immature, and 'threw myself at him and then shot him down' was possibly the most accurate but it still felt so nasty coming out of her mouth.</p>
<p>Even the news that he did break up with Shion after the incident didn't bring her much comfort. Being successful in sabotaging Naruto's relationship didn't feel like something she could celebrate.</p>
<p>"It's hard to say…" she finally whispered. "I'm so embarrassed."</p>
<p>"Oh, honey…" Sakura cooed, softly rubbing her shoulder. "You know I'd never judge."</p>
<p>"What's up, guys!? Thanks for waiting!" TenTen bounced in front of them, saving Hinata from having to say anything more. She put on a brave smile, despite the unsettling feelings in her tummy.</p>
<p>She just needed to push all her feelings down and get ready to compete. Push down the shame and push down her love for Naruto. Even if he was newly single, she didn't feel like she deserved to be with him after what she did.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jiraiya made his way through the throngs of people and into the convention center's main room. Bleachers surrounded an expanse of blue mats that sat front and center. The large room was buzzing with excitement and anticipation of the day's performances. High schools from across the region had gathered to show off their talents.</p>
<p>He scouted for a place to sit. Lucky for him, he spotted a familiar blonde near the front row with a few extra seats next to her. Her arms were crossed over her full chest, her expression serious. Jiraiya grinned as he took the seat right next to her.</p>
<p>"What are <em>you</em> doing here?" Tsunade asked, giving him a side-eye.</p>
<p>"Well, ya know, I heard I could find a beautiful lady here."</p>
<p>"These girls are underage, you pervert," she scoffed.</p>
<p>"I was talking about you," Jiraiya smirked, an amused twinkle in his eye. Tsunade just shook her head and fought the urge to smile. Her old friend never changed. "You know I had to come, it's all Naruto talks about these days."</p>
<p>"He's actually pretty good," Tsunade confessed. "Have you seen his tumbling?"</p>
<p>"I don't even know what that means."</p>
<p>Tsunade just chuckled, "well I guess you'll find out soon."</p>
<p>The announcer's booming voice was enough to hush the crowds, and soon the final round was underway. Tsunade had explained that over half the teams had already been cut in the preliminary.</p>
<p>A team would be announced and they would run out on to the mats, waving and smiling at the crowd before taking their positions. After a few performances from other schools, Jiraiya perked up at the sound of Konoha High being announced and Tsunade pulled out her phone to record the performance.</p>
<p>The speakers were filled with several upbeat dance songs remixed together combined with sound effects that added emphasis to many of their movements. The routine started with a well-practiced stunt sequence. The groups hoisted their flyers up above their heads. Standing on one leg, the girls pulled difficult stretches and nailed each pose with perfect synchronization.</p>
<p>Jiraiya watched with rapt attention. He could understand why his godson enjoyed this so much. Every member of his team was so enthusiastic. The bright smiles they wore seemed genuine like they were truly all having fun.</p>
<p>The stunt groups broke off to get in position for their tumbling sequence. One after the other the cheerleaders threw passes across the mat forward and back. Naruto stood in the farthest back corner, flanked by Ino and Sakura. On their count, the three bounded forward together each throwing a roundoff, back handspring, tuck diagonally across the floor. Followed by Hinata, who came from the opposite corner, with her roundoff, back handspring, full.</p>
<p>They then transitioned to a V formation, with Ino at the point. The blonde waved and blew the judges a kiss before the girls broke out into dance. Shaking their hips and hitting their poses in unison. During the dance sequence, Naruto and Kiba, along with two others stood together in the back, loading Tenten into a basket toss. Feeding off the crowd's energy, it felt like they threw her higher than ever before. At the peak of the throw, Tenten kicked her leg up and used the momentum to spin 720 degrees before they caught her.</p>
<p>Everything was going perfectly as they moved into their final formation, a complex stunt sequence that ended in a pyramid and concluded their routine. The crowd roared with applause at the impressive display. When they came down from their stunts and rushed off the mats, the entire team was practically vibrating with excitement. They knew they nailed it.</p>
<p>After the last high school performed, the judges deliberated and reviewed the final scores for each team. Tension was high as the five teams that made it to the finals were gathered on the edges of the mat. Each squad huddled together in anxious anticipation, eyes yearning as the judges brought out the shiny trophies.</p>
<p>Naruto felt like he was clenching his fists tighter and tighter as the third and second place winners were announced. His heart was beating so fast as the second-place team went up to grab their trophy. They either won first… or they didn't place at all. The two other teams yet to receive a prize looked just as hopeful.</p>
<p>"And your first place champions…" The announcer paused for dramatic effect, the drumroll heightening the tension. "Konoha High School!"</p>
<p>The entire Konoha team burst with excited energy, screaming and crying and hugging each other. The crowd applauded as cheerful music played. Naruto gave Kiba a double high five as they congratulated each other. Then he turned and locked eyes with Hinata.</p>
<p>In that moment, surrounded by their team's happiness and the mutual sense of accomplishment it was like all the awkwardness between them was forgotten. Hinata smiled brightly as she jumped into his arms hugging him around the neck. He held her tightly against his chest, her feet barely able to touch the ground.</p>
<p>He breathed her in so happy to have her back in his arms. When she pulled back enough to look at his face, his stupid brain told him to do the unthinkable and he thrust his lips into hers with abandon.</p>
<p>The high from their victory combined with the feeling of her soft, full lips against his was absolute bliss. But it was only a moment before he remembered where they were and realized that a few hundred people witnessed their kiss.</p>
<p>A kiss he knew she didn't want.</p>
<p>Why did he do that?! He pulled away and set her on her own feet, as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to say. How he could possibly justify kissing her out of the blue, when last time he tried, it had practically imploded their friendship.</p>
<p>He looked at Hinata, who just stared at him, completely speechless.</p>
<p>"I uh I'm sorry?" Naruto stuttered, "I don't know why I did that… it was an accident! I just got caught up in all the excitement, ya know! I mean, it's not like I kissed you because I'm in love with you or anything. I just got so happy that we won, is all..."</p>
<p>Hinata blinked at him. Pale eyes wide with a flurry of emotions. "What did you just say?"</p>
<p>"I… I said I was happy we won." Naruto nervously scratched the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"No before that."</p>
<p>"Oh uh, I said I…" he exhaled a heavy sigh. Maybe it was time to just be completely honest. "I love you, Hinata."</p>
<p>Her lips parted with the softest gasp.</p>
<p>"C'mon! We're taking a picture!" One of their teammates called, pulling Hinata by the arm over to everyone huddled around their first-place trophy. Naruto hopped in the picture too, trying to smile despite his heart pounding so hard in his chest it physically hurt.</p>
<p>What the fuck was he thinking?! Kissing her was out of line, but blurting out his feelings?! That was just plain idiotic! She's never going to talk to him again!</p>
<p>After a few pictures and more congratulations, the team dispersed all going to look for their families in the crowd. He lost Hinata in the fuss of everyone filing out of the convention center and shortly gave up on trying to find her. She was probably going to start hiding from him again anyway.</p>
<p>At this point he probably deserved it.</p>
<p>He had no right going around and stealing her kisses. Being in love with her wasn't a good enough justification for such selfish behavior. Why did he even bother telling her that?! It probably just made her feel even more creeped out by him!</p>
<p>Thanks to his wild hair and tall stature, it was easy to locate Jiraiya in the crowd. His godfather congratulated him with a big smile and a pat on the back and even promised to take him out to his favorite ramen restaurant for dinner.</p>
<p>There was so much to be happy about, but his kiss with Hinata loomed over him like a shadow as he made his way through the parking lot. A nervous, hopeful feeling fluttered in his stomach when he spotted Hinata leaning against his car.</p>
<p>He quickly jogged up to her and immediately launched into another apology. "Hinata! I'm so so sorry! I really just... I don't what came over me! I mean, that's no excuse. I still shouldn't have done that when you made it clear you didn't want me to. I really am sorry! Do you think you could forgive me!? I mean I understand if you can't but -"</p>
<p>"Naruto!" she interjected. He froze, suddenly embarrassed by his rambling. "Can I please speak?" He kept his mouth shut and nodded. Really rather eager to hear what she had to say.</p>
<p>Hinata took a deep breath and glanced down at her hands that were clenching the hem of her skirt. A blush bloomed across her cheeks when she looked back up at him. "I love you, too," she said softly.</p>
<p>Blue eyes widened at her confession.</p>
<p>"Really?!" he asked excitedly. A shy smile spread across her lips as she nodded. "Like <em>really</em> really?!" he asked again and Hinata giggled.</p>
<p>"Yes, Naruto. Like really really."</p>
<p>He instinctively closed the distance between them. His fingers tangled into her hair as he tilted her head and pressed his lips against hers. Their kiss so much sweeter knowing that she loved him back.</p>
<p>But then Naruto suddenly pulled back and searched her eyes. "Wait! I'm sorry! Is this okay?" he asked nervously. What was wrong with him!? Did he even have any semblance of self-control?!</p>
<p>"It's more than okay," she whispered. Hinata clutched the front of his shirt pulling him down to capture his lips again. Naruto leaned forward pressing her against the side of his car as they deepened their kiss. He was practically light-headed, just totally giddy at the fact that he was finally kissing Hinata and that she loved him back.</p>
<p>The feeling was better than any trophy they could have won.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like any true naruhina fan, I LOVE The Last movie, so I had to make Naruto's confession just like that one! Hehe! Thank you all so much for reading this fic! I had so much fun writing it and reading all your encouraging comments! I really appreciate your support! I hope you'll read my next fic too! I already have a few ideas in the works so be sure to keep an eye out!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!</p><p>if you're interested in keeping up with me, you can follow me on twitter at vegebul_soup</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>